Operation Dare: Seduce Hyuuga Neji
by stardust1173
Summary: Five bored friends leads to an interesting dare. How will the week long exploit end and what will become of our dear Neji? NejiOC mild mild hints of NejiTenten. Cursing throughout. You have been warned.
1. The Dare

_Wlecome friends and visitors! This is my wonderful idea on an OCNeji story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

Chapter One: The Dare

"I have to what?" Jen blinks at the giggling faces of Tenten, Sakura and Ino. Hinata was merely blushing a dangerous shade of blood red. The dare Jen had just been given couldn't be real. There was no possible way under the sun or moon that such a dare could be given, but Tenten repeats herself making it all to clear.

"Seduce Hyuuga Neji."

"No, no fucking way. Give me a penalty game." Jen insists, she was trying very hard not to break the end of the glass bottle pointing to her on the floor and stab the three giggling girls before her.

"No, you made me ask Lee on a date so you have to do this." Tenten says with a serious face. Jen laughs evilly at the remembrance of Lee's expression when Tenten asked him that fatal question.

"What ever, there is no way in hell I'm sleeping with that man." Jen insists, coming back to her stubborn senses. A date was one thing, seducing was a totally different situation that could be potentially dangerous.

"You don't have to sleep with him, just make him say he loves you or asks you to be his girlfriend." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"And you can say no." Ino adds quickly.

"Okay, but I doubt I can do it in less then half a day." Jen was trying to make this as hard as possible but she was slowly caving in. The five girls had been playing Truth or Dare all day because they were bored out of their minds; so far no one had picked truth after Jen asked Sakura if she ever imagined Naruto naked. The curly haired girl received a punch from both Sakura and Hinata at the same time. Jen rubbed her cheek subconsciously as she remembered the event that happened hours ago.

"Well, for this special dare you will be allowed more time." Tenten holds up a finger and winks; Jen was having the suspicious idea that Tenten had preplanned this dare just for her. "Seven days."

"Tenten!" Sakura gasps.

"You've been trying for years! You can't give her just a week!" Ino sputters quickly. Hinata was remaining quiet through the situation.

"She's perfect for it though!" Tenten explains. "She's been on more missions to seduce the enemy then all of us together. Her best time is half an hour for crying out loud!"

"Yeah but Neji's not an idiot, he more then likely knows about that." Ino argues.

"You know what, fine." Jen agrees and all attention fixes back on her. "I will make our emotionless Hyuuga Neji ask me to be his girlfriend and or say he loves me. And…" Jen adds and looks at the eager faces locked on her words. "He will not find out about the dare."

"Okay! It's a deal!" Tenten agrees.

"Wait, we still need a penalty incase she fails." Ino says, getting a glare from Jen.

"Right, die your hair pink." Tenten suggests instantly.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Jen both screamed at the same time. Sakura didn't want Jen to steal her title of cherry blossom and Jen didn't want to be mistaken for Sakura being both girls had similar eye colors though Jen's were a deeper green and Sakura's were a lighter shade.

"Okay, how about purple? You'll look cute with purple hair." Tenten adjusts quickly.

"Pastel purple." Ino adds and Sakura and Hinata nod in approval.

"Alright, as of tomorrow morning, Operation Dare: Seduce Hyuuga Neji is underway." Jen smirks, as do the other girls in her company.

"Cheers." Tenten calls and they all clink their sodas together. Jen quickly downs her drink then gets up to leave.

"Wait Jen-chan, where are you going?" Hinata calls quietly.

"I have some planning to do." Jen winks and rushes home to formulate a plan.

_Yay! Okay, so this is the first chapter. I can't believe I wrote this between 1-3 this morning but I am not complaining! So the next chapter will be day one, what will Jen come up with? Wait and see..._


	2. Day One Part One

_**Yes I did a chapter update, thanks to chaosdragon82's suggestions I hope I improved your reading experience.**_

_Okay, so my fingers went crazy on this chapter and I had to divide it into two parts to make it more managable. I hope you can forgive me... On with the story!_

Day One

"God damn it all to hell!" Jen shouts and wings her notebook and pen across the room. The notebook slapped the wall and crumpled to the floor where as the pen stuck straight into the wall, leaving a hole in its wake. It was six o'clock in the morning and Jen hadn't formulated a single good idea all night.

"Jen?" A curious voice called and opened the grumpy girl's apartment door, which for what ever reason was unlocked at the moment.

"What do you want Tenten…" Jen groans while laying face down on her couch.

"Well aren't you just a freaking ray of sunshine." Tenten retrieves the notebook and flips through it but leaves the pen where it is. "No luck huh?"

"What do you think?" Jen knew Tenten could see the scribbles all over the pages which were clearly made by a frustrated being.

"Well that is why we came by." Tenten announces and plops down next to Jen, careful not to sit on her.

"We?" At the single word Ino and Hinata rushed in, more like Ino dragged Hinata through the door while carrying five boxes.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to get started!" Ino giggles happily and Jen looks up at Tenten.

"What have you gotten me into?"

"A makeover!" Ino cries and starts shifting through the boxes which contained makeup, brushes, face goop, hair cream, and all kinds of other styling items.

"Tenten, have I ever stated how much I truly detest you?" Jen groans and sits up so Ino could start her torture.

"Yes, on many occasions if I remember correctly." Tenten smiles and goes to the curly haired girl's closet and starts prodding around. "Ah!" Tenten gives a sudden cry as she comes back with two boxes and a smile on her face. "I knew you would have one." Tenten grins and Ino stops applying makeup to look.

"Oh my…"

"It's beautiful…" Hinata breathes.

"I can't believe you'd keep this hidden from your most trusted friends!" Tenten gasps and holds her hand over her heart in mock pain.

"Because I knew you'd make me wear it." Jen replies, realizing what the weapons mistress must have found. It was her mother's kimono with a green and blue flower design set on a light smoky background. It was simple yet feminine.

"Well now you are going to wear it." Tenten nods and Ino goes back to touching up Jen's hair.

"You know, this will seem very suspicious for me to suddenly be so feminine and polished."

"We've got you covered on that one." Ino grins and glances at Tenten who was also smiling.

"What have you done now?" Jen asks, threat looming in her words.

"Hum, I guess you don't know either." Tenten keeps smiling; it was making Jen even madder.

"Know what?"

"About the formal party held this very afternoon."

"Where?" Jen sighs, she had given up resisting, it would just make things easier that way.

"Actually, it's being held at the Hyuuga estate. Hinata has invited you as her guest." Tenten says as if that was what really happened.

"And you know Neji will be there because?" Jen asks as Ino finishes up and they force her back into her room to put on the kimono. Jen really didn't think he would volunteer to stick around for such a boring event when he could be training.

"Because it's mandatory, father told him he has to be there." Hinata whispers. Jen can almost see the small smile on the quiet girl's face.

"Okay," Jen opens her door and steps out, "How do I look?" She asks but receives no direct answer. Hinata looked shocked, Ino was giggling madly and Tenten couldn't stop smiling. Jen knew these were signs she looked amazing, but she certainly didn't feel amazing at the moment.

"Wonderful!" Tenten cheers and rushes to find a mirror.

"If he doesn't kiss you on the spot then I'll kill him." Ino says jokingly and Jen fights back a blush. The thought of one of the most sought after eligible males in the village kissing her was a bit much with her easily suggestive sleep deprived brain.

"Okay, okay, enough gawking. Hinata, tell me about this formal party of yours so I won't be at a total loss of everything."

"Oh, right… Well it a formal meeting between us and another promising family." Hinata blushes freely.

"In other words, her dad is trying to marry her off." Ino sums up and Tenten returns with a full length mirror, where the heck she got it from though was anybodies guess.

"Look." Tenten positions the mirror quickly and smiles at the surprised look on Jen's face.

"I look drop dead gorgeous…" She gasps. Her brown hair was smoothed from its normal crazy mess to a flowing of delicate curls that caressed her smooth cheeks and her green eyes shone with a stunning brilliance Jen thought they held lights behind them. Her slightly parted lips shimmered with wet gloss that begged for attention and the kimono hugged her normally neglected curves which made her figure stand out even more, the flowers accenting her eyes pleasantly. Even her mothers butterfly jeweled ring seemed to shine with new life.

"Okay, now Sakura is scouting our target…" Tenten leans the mirror against a wall and Jen snaps back to the situation at hand.

"Our target? Since when did this become a group operation?" Jen cocks a freshly plucked eyebrow, the hint of attitude made her reflection that much more dateable. She was secretly wondering if her new appearance was going to get her raped.

"Since we started helping you." Tenten shrugs and pulls out a headset and flips it on. "Sakura, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Her static-y voice answers.

"What's the position of the target?"

"He's walking around the property, about two miles north of the house."

"Good, we're bringing her over now. Out." Tenten puts away the communicator and helps Ino pack things up.

"Wait, don't you want him to see me?" Jen questions.

"Yes but not before the party. Now you and Hinata will go to her house and you will help her get ready." Tenten informs Jen of her story part, as if the kunoichi couldn't figure it out herself.

"Meaning, you will pretend to help her while I sneak in and do everything for you." Ino smiles and leads the way, Hinata following and Tenten right behind Jen who was still getting used to all the flowing cloth.

"Fold your hands, and stop fidgeting." Tenten says and Jen gives her a hard stare before folding her hands to let the long smooth sleeves cover them and setting a serene look on her face.

As soon as the group stepped outside it was as if Jen was suddenly eye candy. Everyone was staring at her, and a few were drooling. "Tenten…"

"I know, just ignore them and keep walking. We have to get you safely in Hinata's room before Neji gets back." She urges and the group starts walking faster, though it was impossible to out walk the stares. Not one block from the house a silence shattering whistle made Jen tense but she kept walking, picking up the pace to an almost jogging level. Jen didn't realize just how shown-off her body structure was at the moment, being she normally covered it up with slightly-too-big shirts that were easy to move around and work in. She also didn't know that her hips swished gently back and forth as she walked, it all was the equivalent of putting a huge red arrow above her head reading _'Look Over Here'_.

"Okay, we're here." Jen sighs.

"Okay, you two go inside, Ino will sneak in Hinata's window in a few minutes. Good luck!" Tenten gives the two girls a thumbs-up as they head inside. Jen was just glad to get away from the hungry stares but she was met with a stern one almost immediately.

"This is Jen-sama." Hinata introduces meekly and Jen bows respectively, she may be without parents but she had excellent manners, another bonus for undercover missions, but this wasn't a mission, not an official one anyway.

The tall man says nothing and his stare doesn't soften even a fraction. Hinata eventually mumbles something incoherent and pulls Jen back to her room quickly. "Wow Hinata, he's kind of scary." Jen admits, there wasn't much that could startle the curly haired kunoichi but it was quickly added to her list.

"About time you showed up." Sakura's voice comes and she eyes Jen up and down excitedly. "You look amazing."

"So I noticed." Jen comments as Ino climbs in through the window.

"No one panic, I have arrived." She announces and Sakura hits the Yamanaka with a pillow playfully and Hinata giggles quietly.

"Okay well I better run. Good luck, both of you." Sakura says and leaps silently out the window. Ino makes quick of her work and departs soon after.

_Right, this is the first half of day one! The next part is where things start to get more interesting and Jen starts to question the affects of the dare. But how will Neji react? Will he figure out the dare or can Jen keep it under wraps?_ _I think I'll wait a week or so to put out the conclusion of day one. Review and I'll post it sooner... wink_


	3. Day One Part Two

_Oh yeah, I don't think I've made it clear yet but everyone is older in this story. I'll ballpark it around 20-ish. Just so you know!_

Day One Part Two

"Well that was interesting." Jen looks at her nails which now held a shine because of some clear nail polish Ino had administered to both girls liberally before deeming them worthy of gods. "When did you say this party started?" Jen asks, turning to Hinata who had foundation on to hide an intense blushing that was certain to occur in the near future.

"As soon as the guests arrive." She says quietly and Jen was positive the blue haired heiress was blushing right then. A sharp call had both girls on their feet quickly.

"I guess they're here then…" Jen gulps, she couldn't tell if she was scared or excited right now but she knew she needed to keep cool.

"Come on." Hinata whispers and leads Jen out into the hall. The two beautified females walk to the front of the house where they are met by unfamiliar eyes. Jen nudges Hinata gently, which she disguises as a quick adjustment of her sleeve and Hinata bows, greeting her guests. "This is Jen-sama, my close friend." Hinata quickly introduces Jen in hope of redirecting some of the attention she was getting; the action was successful as Jen bowed smoothly and gave her greeting.

It was from that point that everything fell drastically into place. Before Jen could even wonder where the hell Neji was, she was out back in the garden sipping tea while trying to ignore the stares they were getting from no less then five boys. The three youngest looked to be triplets but the forth and fifth was obviously older by at least two years. Both older boys and one of the younger were treating Jen like eye crack because they would not look away, at least not for very long. The other two brothers were staring at Hinata; the one was blushing slightly which made Jen smile softly.

'At least I didn't steal all her attention away if her father really is trying to marry her off.' Jen raises the cup to her delicate lips and takes a calculated sip while slipping her gaze stealthily around the area. Her target was still nowhere in sight and Jen was starting to feel molested by the smirks sent her way by the two older boys. It seemed they were trying to see who could get her attention first but she was not playing their game. She knew that smirk to well; it was the dreaded one-night-stand smirk she had learned to spot quickly through undercover missions. The bed-them-and-leave-them kind of stare that made her want to punch both males but she resisted by making small talk with Hinata, who was just as shy as ever and was constantly hiding behind her tea cup.

Ten minutes and counting, Neji still had not shown up and Hinata was beckoned to another table. Being Hinata, she couldn't say no and abandoned her friend to become prey for the wolves undressing her with their eyes. It didn't take long for the one she dubbed 'bastard-one' to take up Hinata's empty chair and start flirting with her shamelessly. The only thing Jen could think of was, 'Where the hell is Neji?' as she tried her best to remain vague and turn down the lustful idiot as gently as possible to not upset her close friend's plans. The last thing Jen wanted was to ruin anything for Hinata but if she was talking to this sleazy mongrel when Neji showed up this would all be for nothing.

"Would you mind going on a stroll with me, lovely blossom." He asked with a seductive tone. Jen tried not to laugh at the cheesy nickname and concentrated on clearing her mind.

'Yeah, I know what you want you horny bastard and it doesn't involve strolling.' Jen took an elegant sip and finished off her tea. "Actually, forgive me but I do mind. You see, I tripped the other day in my new sandals." She says sweetly and he nods in understanding though Jen could see how disappointed he was as he tried to come up with a new plan.

"Can I refill your cup, Jen-chan…?" She nearly gasped out loud as the voice struck her.

'When the hell did Neji get here? Scratch that I don't care, as long as he drives off this pervert…' Jen forces herself to turn slowly to the milky eyed male casting a shadow over the small table. "You startled me Neji-san." She fights back a sigh and smiles softly instead. Neji tilts the tea pot carefully and shots the perverted guy a glare that could have sent the guy running in fear for his life, had the pervert been paying attention to their visitor.

It was at that moment that Jen's prayers were answered and a distant call pulled the lustful eyes away from their prize. With an aggravated sigh he left the table and Neji quickly took up the empty seat before the other pervert not far away could get there.

Yes, though Jen didn't sense it, Neji had been there for a while watching closely. In truth it had taken him a few minutes to figure out the girl conversing so easily with his shy cousin was the familiar kunoichi. And after Hinata was called away he saw the quick advances plainly and felt compelled to do something, as Jen seemed incapable of driving the guy away. He would have gotten there sooner but he had to find a viable excuse to come over in the first place as to not seem suspicious. Her cup being empty was a qualifier in his plan though Jen was unaware of it. It was lucky for her all the same.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Jen whispered, it was her way of thanking him in a way that didn't seem like she was throwing herself on him. Bonus to Jen, it worked, Neji remained clueless to the dare and her intentions.

"How did you come to be here in the first place?" He asked carefully, to any passing by spectator it would seem the two were having a polite conversation, it was only partially true, they were being polite out of appearances.

"Of course Hinata would never ask me flat out to come." Jen was thinking on her feet at this point so she decided to go for the truth… sort of… "Tenten and Ino somehow found out about all this and conned me into coming, for emotional support or something like that." Jen replied simply and was trying her best to keep herself calm and collected. Given her intentions, she was getting a bit nervous.

Meanwhile, Neji's mind was going wild with thoughts that could have brought even some of the most well trained ninja to spurting nose bleeds. He was desperately trying to fight back but the only way he could was to advert his gaze down to the table top. 'I don't know what this is but god damn. When did her eyes get so green, and her hair… those lips…' Kissable was the only way he could describe them and he mentally punched himself for it. And so on…this was the mental fight he was having with a perverted part of him he didn't even know existed until now.

"Neji… Are you okay?" Jen asks quickly noting the odd twitching coming over his features as he stared intently at the table. Jen was expecting the poor wood the shatter under the intense gaze but it seemed her voice brought him out of what ever thoughts he was having. His gaze linked with hers and a sudden hotness spread over her cheeks. Thank god Ino had used foundation on her, otherwise he would know she was blushing hard core. "You seem somehow… out of it." Was the only way she could think to tell him without fear of being hit. Neji had no problem hitting girls, Tenten found it out the hard way, but of course he would wait till later when there were no scrutinizing eyes to catch the ungentlemanly act. Fortunately for Jen, he was not thinking about hitting her right now, at least not with his hand… (Yay perverted thoughts!)

'How did she get over here with out being kidnapped?' It was an interesting thought but he still mentally kicked his own ass for it. "I didn't want to come but I wasn't left a choice." 'Now I'm glad I didn't argue about it… damn it shut up!'

"Excuse me…" Pervert number two had approached while the two were distracted. "Miss, may I have this dance?" He extends his hand to her but she turns back to her tea thoughtfully. In the time the two were distracted with each other, a song had started to play from somewhere.

"Forgive me, but I must decline. You see I was careless and tripped the other day." Jen responds calmly, sticking with the old lie was probably a good idea at this point.

"I see," The pervert looked crushed as he retreated quickly.

"Clumsy…" Neji whispered behind his cup, making the small smirk disappear from Jen's face.

"That was a lie and you know it." Jen shoots back and gives him a short glare. Least to say Neji felt as if he had a heart attack from the gesture but quickly recovered when she looked away.

So went on the afternoon until the party guests finally departed and Jen let out a deep sigh. "That was more attention then I ever want from a member of the male species again." Jen laughs lightly at herself and Hinata smiles softly.

"I'll escort you home shortly." She whispers but Jen quickly brushes the notion aside.

"Don't be silly, I am perfectly capable of walking myself home." Jen insists in a way that Hinata couldn't argue, however, a certain someone else lingering nearby was not incapable of words.

"Unless you're blinder then I realized you know you won't make it home without some sort of incident." Jen turned calmly to the taller Hyuuga.

"Don't let the kimono fool you Neji, I am still a Chuunin. Or did you not notice the concealed weapons?" She was toying with him now, and it felt good as her remarks were met with a satisfying scowl.

"Don't think you can pull ranks with me." He shot back instantly, and to his satisfaction she had no reply. He was a Jounin and one level up on her as of currently. In defeat she bid farewell to Hinata and walked with Neji out to the road. Though the sun was dipping in the sky the number of people on the streets remained plenty, making it that much more tense for the two silent figures walking determinedly side by side.

It seemed Neji's plan had backfired. Though he was clearly walking with her, the stares and gawking persisted and it annoyed him greatly for reasons he was not admitting to himself. A jeering whistle made Neji clench his fist and Jen noticed the reaction immediately, on instinct she laced her fingers over his tense knuckles in order to calm him. It was after his fist relaxed she realized she was holding his hand, not something she intended on doing but it happened none the less. Neither could believe the action really.

'She did not just willingly hold my hand…' He tried to reason to prevent the perverse thoughts from returning. 'It probably freaked her out a little. She's not used to this kind of attention…' He comes up with quickly and unconsciously catches one of her fingers so she can't pull her hand away, not that she was thinking of pulling away at the moment.

'Oh my god, he's holding my hand!' Jen was again thanking Ino for the foundation mask but cursing her pounding heart at the same time, he was libel to feel her racing pulse. Thankfully for her, he was still in denial and blamed it on her own nervousness from the hungry looks given to her, which had lessened since their hands had touched. This made Neji feel proud again, of himself of course. Those that saw the small gesture quickly looked away as if the light eyed male might kill them on the spot for setting eyes on the beauty clutching his hand.

Jen was not clueless to the situation either. She noticed how the looks ceased shortly after her hand looped with his. She wondered if the gesture was too much, given she said he wouldn't find out about the dare, but the fact he caught one of her fingers so she couldn't pull away eased her mind a bit.

Neji stopped a few feet from her door and let her hand slip away from his as she approached her apartment building slowly. "Um…" Jen turned to face him one last time and was reluctant to say anything but felt obliged since he seemed to have rescued her twice that day. "I know I was stubborn earlier, but I appreciate it…" Her throat was unwilling to spit up the words _thank you_ so she settled for that. He was smart enough to get it. And he did, but he was also trying to ignore the voice in his head that was screaming

'Kiss her you moron!' He smirked quickly. "I know." He answered and forced himself to turn away and start back home before his perverted mind caught hold of him and made him do something regrettable.

Jen slipped inside and practically ran all the way up to her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. "I am so killing Tenten in the morning!" She growls and heads to the shower to wash her rape-able appearance down the drain.

_Yay! I had so much fun writing this part! Yeah, and it's super long too. I took my time with it and I love how it turned out!_


	4. Day Two

_Woot! Day two is done and here it is! This was a hard day to write because I somehow had Neji and Jen kissing in the rain in my first attempt. Romantic but it would have fucked up the story line so I had to rewrite it three times. Forgive me if it's boring, this was intended to be more high-speed or something but it sort of mellowed out as I went. Oh well, writers can't be choosers... Enjoy!_

Day Two

Jen had just finished telling her exploits to her eager audience and was drinking a hot chocolate while trying to keep her gaze off the other people in the cafe. Finally she couldn't hold it back anymore. "My god did they always stare like that?" She hisses to her friends. Sakura and Ino share a look but Tenten is the one to answer.

"Yeah, you didn't notice until now? What are you blind?" Tenten jokes harmlessly but Jen feels a sting of anger jolt through her. It was the same insult _he_ had used.

"I can't believe it went so smoothly, he might really be falling for you Jen." Ino winks playfully.

"Who knows, maybe he's always had a crush on you." Sakura giggles and Jen swats her two friends softer then she could have.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Jen finishes off her hot coco and crushes the paper cup in her hands.

"So what did you plan for today?" Tenten asks with a smirk on her face.

"Somehow I feel that you already have something planned my dear Tenten." Jen says suspiciously. "So what did you think of?"

"Training." All four other girls say at the same exact time. It was enough to make the curly haired kunoichi worried for her own sake.

"Training?" Jen repeats, seeing if they were tricking her. "You mean like regular training, training."

"Yeah." Tenten replies casually.

"Okay, what's the hitch?" Jen narrows her emerald gaze at her friends. She knew the forecast predicted rain and had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with their plans as well.

"You'll find out when we get there." Ino muses and finishes off her coffee.

"Oh yippee." Jen says sarcastically and follows her friends out to the training grounds, to a spot where they didn't normally go. "What's with the change of scene? Don't tell me we're invading Neji's training space." Jen looks to her friends quickly and their expression stell her exactly that. "Oh I hate you all…" She growls and picks Tenten as her first sparring partner while Ino and Sakura spar nearby and Hinata watches, waiting for her turn.

After a few hours with weapons spread everywhere from their dear weapons master, all five girls were getting tired but Jen was not letting up just yet, even though the rain was beating down on the group. She was now sparring Hinata and seemed to be advancing greatly as the others observed. "Watch your lower left Hinata." Tenten calls out reminders as the battle sieges. "Shorten your movements Jen, they're too wide a sweeping."

"Do…do you th-think we should s-stop them?" Sakura pants slightly, she was exhausted.

"No, Jen needs to let out some steam and though it looks like Hinata is losing, both are getting in the same amount of hits." Tenten observes closely and after a moment's consideration, the younger kunoichi found the observation correct.

A stern marble gaze watched from a stealthy perch nearby. Gaze unwilling and unable to be torn away from the battle, though the fighting was not what he was really watching. He denied it in his mind but his actions did not lie, he was watching her…just her. "Yah!" Jen cried finally, striking out a final blow which fell short of its mark by less then an inch. Hinata willingly submitted the match and stepped back panting freely. Jen turned away and slumped against the nearest tree, clearly exhausted as well.

"That's enough then… I call for lunch." Tenten voices and she is met with three grateful accepting voices. Jen remained silent. "Jen?" Tenten questioned as she started gathering up her various tools.

"I'm not done yet." Jen says simply and the others nod understandingly and take leave.

Silent minutes pass and Jen remains stationary at the tree base. "Staring is rude." She finally calls and he starts at first but then recovers with a smirk.

"I was wondering what you were waiting on." He appears across the clearing from her and she lifts her gaze lazily to meet his. Though the makeup had been washed away, her features were still as stunning as before. It seemed the makeup had only opened his eyes a bit more too fully see her the way that she was, to force him to take in every detail.

"I've no intention of sparring with you." She says directly, confirming his thought. He figured since she was so drained of energy in the first place and she hadn't gotten up yet. But why had she called him out then? It was a question he was willing to voice… sort of.

"Then don't call me out."

"Heh, I felt compelled to say what was on my mind." She closed her eyes and leaned back a little, relaxing more as the clear splotches dripped off her features and soaked through her clothes. His eyes were following the pattern of trails down her face and he wanted to move closer to her as he watched her tongue catch the drops clinging to her lush lips. Her eyes were still closed, thoughtful, but he knew she could tell he was looking at her. She rose to her feet and opened her eyes sharply, he was mentally screaming from the provocative gaze. "Staring is rude… but sometimes you can't help it." She finishes her thought and he unnoticeably tenses as she walks toward him. But when he realizes she is intending to walk past him he brutally beats up his perverted mind.

He remains standing there long after her presence vanishes and his mind cracks away at her last words. She was definitely implying his actions in that sentence but her look was telling him she meant something more. That was it, her look and comment on staring… She was contradicting herself purposely and giving him the subtle hint. _Sometimes you can't help it. _It was like a confession almost. He smirked at coming to the conclusion of his thoughts. He had to give her points for the cleaver idea but he wondered how thought out the action had been. He had to be careful; she was still a ninja and a respectable one at that. He knew her history with undercover missions quite well and had even worked with her on some of them. He had first hand experience on how dangerous the kunoichi really was.

Jen bypassed telling her friends of the event and went straight for a warm shower at her cozy apartment. She could hardly believe what she just pulled and seemingly got away with as the hot water warmed her chilled skin. A heavy sigh and the wet girl leaned her head against the shower wall. Her thoughts were intense and she couldn't get his soaked image out of her head. Eyes closed or open the picture was etched into her vision. His wet shirt clung to him erotically, revealing only bits and pieces of what lay beneath and thin strips of dark hair clung to his moistened features. And that look…those eyes…

Jen's eyes bolted open and she tried to figure out if she had moaned allowed or if it was in her head. God she hoped it was in her head as she cranked the shower off and dried off quickly, seeing her blushing face in the steamy mirror just made her blush more. "No, no, get hold of yourself right now! How dare you think like that? You know Tenten likes him, she's always liked him. Ever since I knew her, I knew that…" Jen rants, slips into pajamas and crawls into bed, not planning on leaving it for the rest of the day. 'But… Tenten was the one who came up with the dare and assigned it to me. Was it a test of friendship or did the weapons mistress finally realize she couldn't snare Mr. Tall Dark Handsome and Heartless?' Jen slapped her pillow over her face from the thought and came to uneasy dreams.

"Jen? Jen-chan?" Tenten called swiftly as she crept into the silent apartment, well mostly… A deep moan wafted from the bedroom and Tenten tensed but quickly came to her senses and poked her head into the room. Jen lay sprawled on her bed, half the covers on the floor along with her pillow. The sleeping girl moaned again and Tenten smirked before proceeding to her friend's side. God if only she had a tape recorder… Jen moaned louder and clenched her fist around the corner of a blanket. It didn't take Shikamaru to figure out what was happening in Jen's dream as she tossed her head to the side.

"Tenten? Jen?" Sakura's voice called and Tenten quickly shushed the two girls that had just entered, they were all worried about Jen when she didn't show up later so they decided to come and check on her. Though Hinata said she wanted to take a shower since she started sneezing and the others agreed. Having a sick friend was not on their to-do list.

"Shh! In here!" Tenten hisses and the blonde and pink haired girls come into the room just as Jen moans again.

"Oh god…" Sakura blushes and holds her hand in front of her mouth while Ino giggles.

"This is rich!"

"I know, I was I had a tape recorder…" Tenten says disappointed.

"Okay, okay. Wake her up." Sakura insists as the moans, which were increasing in volume, became more frequent.

"Fine…" Tenten reaches an uneasy hand toward their sleeping companion and gently shakes her. It doesn't take much for the curly haired girl to wake, an unmistakable blush fastened to her cheeks.

"Uh… morning." She greets and wipes the crust from her eyes.

"What was with the moaning?" Tenten asks though she already knew the answer as Jen blushed harder.

"Nightmare." Jen said quickly, too quickly.

"It's okay honey, we know you're over due in the intimate department." Ino smiles innocently and gets a smack upside the head with a pillow two seconds later.

"I am not." Jen retorts childishly, unable to come up with anything else to say in her half-asleep state.

"Oh come on, _I'm_ over due in the intimate department!" Ino emphasizes.

"Then why don't you get a new boyfriend and fix that?" Jen asks, her usual anger slowly returning.

"Please, name me someone in our age range I haven't dated in this village?" Ino challenges.

"Ino, you can't even remember the names of half the men you've dated." Sakura reminds the blonde flower girl.

"A minor set back, guys in this village are morons." She shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I can name one." Jen interrupts and they all knew the name she was going to say even before she said it.

"Neji." All four girls say simply and Tenten shakes her head.

"I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and if he did Tenten turned her into a pin cushion already." Ino smirks and Tenten growls. "What? It was a joke!"

"So anyways…" Sakura redirects the conversation quickly. "What happened after we left?"

"He was there as you know, so I called him out."

"You did what?"

"Oh my god do you need medical attention?"

"What? No! We didn't spar." Jen says and clears her throat. "Anyway so we exchanged words and then I left, he didn't follow me." Jen sums up quickly and finds herself under severe supervision.

"That's it? Nothing juicy at all?" Ino sighs disappointed.

"Then why were you moaning in your sleep?" Tenten asks, catching Jen slightly off guard.

"Well duh, it was pouring and he was completely soaked." She says then slaps her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Oh…" Sakura breathes.

"My…" Tenten smiles menacingly.

"GOD!" Ino tackles the still partially asleep girl in a tight embrace. "I knew it! You're falling for him! This is perfect!" Ino squeals and Jen shoves the hyper girl to the floor.

"All of you OUT!" Jen screams and the three flee for their lives from the mad girl but each had a smile on their face. Jen slams the apartment door shut and starts banging her head on the wall.

"That won't make it go away…" Tenten's muffled voice came in a sing-song voice through the door.

"Make what… go away?" Jen asks into between thumps.

"The image of Neji shirtless…" She giggles and Jen's face turns five shades of pink before finally setting on a dark red. Unable to answer with words, Jen retrieves the pen still stuck in the wall from yesterday and embeds it in her door about halfway. She hears a satisfying "eep!" before the three girls on the other side retreat from the building.

With an angry sigh, Jen looks to the closest clock and bangs her head on the wall a final time to see it's seven in the evening. With crazed images dancing through her head, she goes back to her room and makes sure every window and door was locked tight before collapsing on her bed.

_I thought I'd add something juicy into the mix so Jen had a provocitive dream. Yummy! You know Neji isn't the only one with a perverted mind. Heh, anyways I managed to salvage the rain scene and I hope you're not too dissapointed. I plan on having their first kiss in day four or five so be patient with me._


	5. Day Three

_You know, I never figured this would happen. I figured it would be filled with so much more action but my muse had other ideas. Any way, I have determined that their kiss will be somewhere in day five if my muse let's me do what I want. Sorry, I am still working on day four and only have day five outlined. I promise I'm working on it!_

Day Three

It was not a horrible nightmare that woke the emerald eyed girl from her extensive sleep, nor was it the sounds of her friends voices or the occupant upstairs pounding across the floors. It was the ominous constant ringing that made Jen open her eyes and blink several times before she realized her phone was ringing. She grabbed it hastily and dropped it a second later. As she raised the device to her ear she heard three familiar voices bickering.

"Hey, hey now! I just woke up so calm down and explain things slowly." Jen says, slipping out of bed to make herself some tea.

"It's your fault Jen-"

"It is not, you're just mad because-"

"It is so-"

"Hinata's sick." Tenten's calm voice called over the other two bickering voices on the extension.

"She… what?" Jen dropped the mug she had just retrieved and it shattered all over the kitchen floor.

"She got a cold, from being out in the rain yesterday." Tenten explains quickly, Ino and Sakura had stopped fighting long enough to listen for Jen's response.

"Right, I'll take care of it." Jen says determined, though still a bit sleepy and forgets her tea to go prepare.

Though the thunder was loud and booming, the persistent knocks were still heard by the occupants of the Hyuuga household though only one moved to receive the unexpected guest out of the still raging storm. Neji opened the door and was surprised to find the object of his perverted self's daily bantering standing right before him, a dripping mantle pulled tightly across her shoulders so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Though it took a moment to think properly he quickly let her in, he knew why she was there. It was not the first time the curly haired girl had taken up temporary residence in their home because Hinata was ill, and from the first encounter he knew it would not be the last time. The girl pulling a soaked mantle from her damp shoulders in the entrance way was his proof.

Neji's hand reached out almost on its own accord and took the dripping cloth from her. She gave him a glance that neither questioned or scalded him for the action and she quietly adjusted to basket hanging from her bent arm before walking knowingly back to Hinata's room, leaving Neji distracted and confused in his own thoughts.

Inside, the normally shy poised girl lay miserably sprawled amok the tangled blankets and numerous wads of tissues that now made up her bed. "Jen-chan." The blue haired girl said with an oddly muffled voice as she blew her nose.

"You didn't think I'd just sit up in my apartment while you were suffering did you?" Jen sets down her basket and tugs back the blanket covering it to reveal its contents.

It was neatly packed as always, Jen always made sure her emergency sick kit was ready to go the second one of her friends turned up sick. When Tenten came up with strep throat last year Jen camped out with her for a full week before Sakura and Ino insisted Jen go home and get some proper sleep. Now Jen was to the rescue again as she reached down without looking and opened the jar of Vaseline and held it under Hinata's face as the pale girl breathed deeply.

"You are a saint Jen." She comments as Jen starts cleaning up the mess Hinata had let come over her room.

"I don't know about that." Jen smiles and Hinata giggles lightly which turns quickly to a cough and makes Jen help the tired girl sit up. "Have you eaten anything?" Jen asks in the soft voice she unconsciously adopted when she took care of her friends this way. Hinata blows her nose again and shakes her head. "Okay, well let me clean this up and I'll make you some soup. If you don't eat you won't get better." Jen reminds her and starts tossing empty cough drop wrappers and used tissues into the small waste bin that was moved from the corner to the side of the bed for easy access. "Good, now I'll be right back." Jen makes sure Hinata is propped comfortably on her pillows and retreats to the kitchen after grabbing something from her basket.

In said kitchen was where he was watching her now as she whipped out a pot and stared boiling some water on their stove. Neji really shouldn't have found her actions to be so alarming; he had witnessed this before on passing. But now that the merciless storm locked him in the house as well, he found nothing to do but watch her hum some random tune as she added a mystery powder from an unmarked container she brought with her to the boiling water. She spun around still humming to herself, oblivious she was being observed, and started opening cabinets one-by-one as she searched for a bowl.

She looked quite at home taking care of his younger cousin; curly hair pulled back it a blue bandana as she plodded around in black knee-shorts and a plain white tee shirt. He was beginning to wonder how she could be so efficient at taking care of others when she lacked parents in her childhood to watch over her and show her such compassion. But it seemed to come like second nature. 'Second only to fighting.' He mused with a smirk as he continued to watch the newly interesting girl through closed eyes while lying back comfortably on his bed on the other side of the house. 'I wonder, if I was to turn sick, or Hanabi, or even one of the others like Kiba or Lee, would she still be there?' He made a mental note to put this to a test one day and pushed the question aside as his mind started to wander, Byakugan still activated.

It didn't take long for an image of Jen standing over him, carefully wiping his damp forehead to come to him. Even in the simple thought of the gesture he grew frustrated with himself. He had to be reasonable, the only reason Jen was here taking care of Hinata was because they were friends and no one else in the house had the sympathy to care for a sick girl when they could be doing something else, something more important. The thought stung him and he deactivated his Byakugan abruptly. If he was going to survive being under the same roof as her for an unknown amount of time he had to distract himself and stop secretly watching her.

"Hinata-sama?" Jen asked gently as she shoulder open the door and carried in a bowl of steaming broth. Hinata coughed out a greeting and Jen set the bowl aside as she reached for the Vaseline once more. After Hinata was nearly high off the fumes of the decongestant Jen started spooning the warm liquid to her friends open mouth.

"You really don't… have to do that." Hinata says shyly but Jen shakes her head and blows on the next spoonful to cool it.

"Yes I do. If I gave this spoon to you, you will spill all over yourself and then you'd cause more trouble for me."

"Did…" Hinata paused to cough, "Tenten-"

"They called me this morning." Jen confirms, knowing the question before it was out.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about that other thing…?" Hinata whispers as quiet as she can.

"No, that can wait for you to get better." Jen smiles, knowing full well the blue haired heiress was referring to the dare that was still in affect. "Now stop your rambling and finish this so you can rest." Jen says in a stern motherly way that makes Hinata smile widely though she was miserably sick.

Like a miracle, Hinata was feeling immensely better and was almost back to full health when Jen prepared to leave that evening. "Now drink that tea I gave you tonight and then again tomorrow morning to relieve the chest congestion and watch that medicinal candle, it will help as well. I left you the orange flavored cough drops because you like them so much right next to the tissues. Bye now! Get better or Sakura, Ino and Tenten will pummel me." Jen calls as she gathers her things and heads toward Hinata's door.

"Bye Jen-chan, and thank-chu!" Hinata sneezed and Jen smiled as she silently closed the bedroom door and headed to the exit, the sick kit swinging from her arm. The rain was just letting up and a subtle throat clearing stopped her hand as she reached for the door handle.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw her forgotten target staring her down though she felt unmoved by it and gave him a simple gaze that asked "yes?". They were silent a long while, stuck in their timely postures, gazes fixed firmly. The corner of Jen's mouth twitched slightly as she fought the strange urge to giggle.

'Say something! Say anything! Look, she's laughing. Why did you stop her? The longer you stand there the more she thinks you're stupid so just say something!' His mind was working ten times faster then his reluctant throat. He was just pulling together something that didn't sound stupid to say when her gaze softened considerably and she sighed lightly, as though the tense moment had ended abruptly by something he couldn't sense. With that soft, eerily knowing look she walked quietly out the door. Her footsteps faded into the growing dark as she disappeared, wondering over the sudden empty, tense quietness that seemed to over come the renowned silent ninja.

_Okay, I know, less Neji/Jen action is this one but in the next one... Heh, just wait and see..._


	6. Day Four Part One

_Holy crack! I just finished this chapter and I can't believe it's six pages long! Okay, so I divided it in half to get more chapters in and because I have only a rough idea of how day five is going to turn out... so if I'm still on a mind block part two of day four is my back up filler thing... yeah just read..._

Day Four Part One

It was even before Jen fell asleep that night she knew she had forgotten something, she left her shawl over at the Hyuuga estate but it had been too late to go back and retrieve it. So now here she was knocking on the familiar door the next morning waiting for someone to answer. "Oh, good morning Jen-chan. I'm feeling much better today thanks to you." Hinata greeted with her shy smile.

"That's great Hinata but the reason I came, I left my shawl her yesterday. I forgot about it since it wasn't raining when I left last night."

"Oh, I don't remember seeing you with it." Hinata lets her friend in and thinks back on yesterday.

"That's because Neji hung it up somewhere for me after I arrived." Jen explains and Hinata nods before excusing herself to go search for the missing shawl. As Jen kept herself occupied by examining the bumps in the paint on the walls (oh yeah, loads of fun!) a blunt deep sound caught her attention. It was muffled by walls and distance but she recognized it well, someone was coughing and it wasn't Hinata.

"Here you go Jen-chan. It's all dry too."

"Hinata-chan, is someone else sick? I heard coughing?" Jen takes the shawl and folds it lightly over her shoulder.

"W-well, I think Neji-san might be sick. He's been coughing all morning and he won't come out of his room. I tried to bring him breakfast but-" Hinata stops when she sees Jen take out a hair tie and secure her hair back quickly. Jen tying her hair back meant she was on a mission, and not always official ones.

"I'll be right back with my kit. Just make sure he doesn't try to leave." Jen smiles and bids her friend a quick farewell before rushing back home to get prepared for another long day at the Hyuuga household.

Jen rubs her thumb along the basket handle as she knocks on an unfamiliar door lightly and cracks it open. "Neji-san? A little blue haired bird told me you were sick." Jen smiles softly and stands next to his bed where he was laying looking more miserable then usual, scowling of course and glaring at her. How dare she smile while he was sick?

"What do you want? Please leave." He says rather rudely. He was sick, he was irritable and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her pretty face right now surrounded by all those little curls. Insert mental slap here.

"You know very well why I am here." Jen sets her basket down and turns on one of the few lights in the room, Neji turns his head away sharply eyes squinted. "Don't be so stubborn, you'll just make it harder on both of us." Jen says coarsely and unearths a trashcan from a dark corner. "I'm going to guess you haven't eaten yet." She pulls up the only chair in the room and makes herself comfortable by the bed side table. Neji sits up curiously, yet still annoyed, as she starts whipping out items from the basket. The first is a tissue box and next is a bag of cough drops, cherry flavored. Then finally she unearths a thermos and screws the top off, in which she pours something that smells fairly good though Neji can't tell. She forces the cup into his hand and he just stares at her with a 'you expect _me_ to drink **this**' kind of attitude. She stares back with an equally stubborn glare.

"You're not leaving until I drink this." He concludes after three minutes of silence.

"I'm not leaving until you're well. Drinking that will make you well, so yes." Jen reasons and he takes a breath before downing the contents as fast as he can. "You're such a brat!" She huffs and turns away, almost pouting. He smirks at his ability to fluster her so easily and looks down at the empty cup. It did taste good actually, he was regretting drinking it so fast but there was more, but she had it… Neji was going to blame illness and lack of sleep for his next words.

"Can I have some more?" He holds the cup out slightly and Jen turns to him slowly, obviously shocked. Since when did Neji ask for anything? She recovers with a quick smile and happily pours him some more. Jen distracts herself with her basket once more as he goes to drink. A cough sneaks up on him and he splashes soup all over himself. Jen gasps and goes to quick work of stripping away his wet sheets and he tugs his shirt away in attempt to rid himself of the burning sensation.

"God Neji, try to be more careful." Jen says in a concerned way more than a scolding way as she wipes off his chest. He observes a faint pink gracing Jen's features as she tries her best to concentrate on what she was doing. Unfortunatly what she was concentrating on was what was making her blush! (Yes, Neji looks very tasty shirtless) Now she was mentally smacking herself while he watched her reactions with a smirk.

Her task complete, she clears her throat and recovers herself. "Well, you're probably tired, up all night coughing and being miserable…" She trials off, not sure what else to say as she grabs his stained shirt and blanket off the floor.

"Spare blanket's in the hall closet." Neji calls after her as she retreats from the room. Why did she care if he was sick? She had to be up to something but what could it be to involve him? Could she really have such a caring heart to spend her time off to take care of _him_, _**him**_ of all people, someone who scrutinized her at every possible turn and considered her a weak deceptive female (until recently of course) he who openly mocked her and annoyed her for his own amusement? Was it possible for anyone to be so forgiving? Apparently so because here she was again, that smile on her face and a clean blanket in her arms.

Jen said nothing but snapped the clean sheet out of its folds and cast it into the air to land on him lightly. "How do you feel? Besides the coughing…" She asks, pulling the covers straight at the corners.

"I'm sick, I feel miserable."

"Well fine, be difficult then." Jen frowns and digs in her kit again and pulls out a thermometer. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She says, slipping it into his unwilling mouth and strutting out the door once more. Neji lay back and glared at the thing protruding from his lips but dare not take it out. Jen was only trying to help and he knew how forceful she got when she was mad, being sick he didn't want to be dodging any attacks from Jen because he pushed her patience a bit too far.

Meanwhile, Jen was busying herself in the laundry room, trying to keep her head on straight as she worked. Just finished stuffing the sheet into the washer, she grab his shirt and paused as the image of him laying sprawled out on his bed with no shirt on came back to her minds eye. She quickly pushed the shirt in after the blanket and banged her forehead on the top of the washer to clear her thoughts. 'Remember why you're here Jen, you're here to help. Just forget the dare for now and focus.' She strained to think while pouring detergent into the warm waters. "That should do it."

Just as the thermometer beeped that it was done, Jen reentered the room. Before Neji could even sit up she pulled the device out from between his lips and examined it with a frown. "One hundred and two…no wonder you're in such a bad mood, you have a fever." Jen drops the thermometer in its case and reaches for the bandages adorning Neji's forehead. On instinct he grabs her wrist and they sit in that position for an uncounted amount of time. "What are you afraid of?" Jen whispers and he looks hard at her soft features, trying to unearth some hidden intent. Sensing none, his grip releases and she cups the back of his neck while untying the white strips, being careful not to get them tangled in his hair.

Neji closes his eyes to avoid looking at her. He knew the expression she would have when the bandages were finally pulled away, it was the same look he got everyday since he could remember. "Oh shoot I forgot the ice. I'll be right back." Jen walks slowly out his door and he opens his eyes, blinking at the empty doorway.

Did she really not care about it or was she being deceptive again? How could she not care or react to that degrading mark of disgust branded on him like an incriminating scar? Neji's thought process ceased as she walked back in with a bowl of ice in hand.

"Sorry," She apologizes for reasons he couldn't think of and wraps some of the ice in a hand towel and lays it across his forehead gently. "Don't give yourself a headache by leaving it on too long."

"Why are you doing this?" He didn't mean to say it out loud but now that he did, he wasn't regretting it. Jen pauses then looks at him thoughtfully.

"Because it worries me when my important people are sick." She finally answers. Why lie? Everyone she knew was important to her. That was how she lived.

"Important people?" He could not believe what he just heard, maybe this fever was worse then he thought.

"Neji, you were always among my important people. Hard-headed and cruel as you were I could never bring myself to hate you." Jen found the words coming as easily as if she'd already known the answer. "Sleep Neji-san…" She says in a much softer voice and turns off the light before leaving the room.

Neji lays there a minute staring at the dark ceiling. He didn't know he was important to her. Through all the smart remarks and hidden agendas there was still a place for him somewhere inside her…heart? He found that hard to imagine, ninja were supposed to be without emotion but she seemed to thrive because of her strong emotions. 'Complicated… Such a complicated girl…' His light eyes fell closed and the room disappeared.

Jen clutched at her shirt as she leaned against the hall wall and slid to the floor. "Did I say that? Did I really just say that out loud?" So was so confused, she had never thought about it all too much but now she knew her words to be true, even without thinking about them. 'I can't believe… I can't believe they were right! Maybe… Maybe I am falling for him. Those words came so easily I didn't even have to think about it. Maybe…maybe…' Jen shook her head and got up to check on the laundry.

_Yup, part one but part to is MUCH more fun. More action and more perverted thoughts! Lots of chaos all around. If I get a review by tomorrow moring I may post the next part then. Until then, goodbye my beloved fans! You all make me sparkle with happiness!_


	7. Day Four Part Two

_I had so much fun writting this part it's insane. There is more perverted stuff in this one and I mean WAY more. Saddly I'm stuck on day five so I must ask your patience with me. It might be a few weeks before the next part get's posted... You know, school starting here and all. Anyway, Enjoy!_

Day Four Part Two

He was awake, he had been for a few minutes when the door swung in and Jen re-entered the room. "I thought you were asleep." She whispers as he turns his head to her.

"Can't." Was his one word response as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at him with such soft emerald eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Since when was her voice so breathy it sent chills down his feverish body?

"Better thanks to you." He said before he could stop himself. She just smiled and leaned over him to touch his forehead, her hand was so cold.

"I'm glad I could help." Her face was right over his. Only inches of air separated them. Neji found his hand to be trailing up her arm, pulling her closer and she was making no protests. He closed his eyes expectantly and a sharp pain shot through his head. He cringed and opened his eyes quickly, seeing nothing in the dark. It was a dream… (Mwahaha! I'm so evil!)

His door snapped open and the object of his awkward dream stood in the doorway. "What is it? Are you okay?" In a second she was examining him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Just…my head." He responds with more effort that normal. Why did it hurt so much? Apparently Jen was wondering the same thing until her eyes grew wide and she cursed herself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you fall asleep. It was stupid." She mumbles, almost embarrassed and fits her warm palm over his icy forehead. "Here I am trying to get you healthy again and I go and give you a headache." Neji was only half listening. He was more trying to forget the dream he had just woken up from seconds before but found it extremely difficult since they were in near identical positions from the one's in his dream. "At least you haven't been coughing." Jen sighs with a soft smile.

It took a moment for Neji to realize she was right, he hadn't been coughing since he spilt that soup on himself. He made a mental note to ask her what was in that thermos later but now was not the time. He was slightly afraid of what would come out of his mouth should he open it. Being sick, it seemed, made him more susceptible to his perverted side, as his dream made very clear.

Jen was now leaning over him so she stretched across to the other side of the bed. Okay, that was it, he couldn't help it anymore. "What are you doing?" Oh thank god that wasn't perverted!

"Where'd the icepack go? You must have knocked it off the bed or something." She was partially ignoring him, or just the fact he was staring at her with a very strange expression. She shifts and in two seconds Neji's face resembled Hinata's right before she usually passed out. That is right, Hyuuga Neji was blushing hard-core. (Put it in your date books girls! This will be one to remember) But fortunately Jen was still distracted, she also didn't notice she was lying across his lower abdomen and was (cough) _disturbing_ the man beneath her. "Oh there it is." She smiles and gets off him. Half of him was glad, the other half disappointed and I bet you can tell which one was the perverted half.

'Damn you! You idiot! If you would have just rolled over on her, she would have been yours! Now she's picking up that stupid i- Hey she's wearing a blue bra!' Whoa, he did not just think that…

"Neji are you okay?" Jen asks quietly, he was staring at her and his face was flushed. "Your face is red. Your fever must be getting worse."

Was it his imagination or was she blushing too? She had her face turned down so he couldn't see properly anymore.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't make you feel better. It just makes me feel a bit useless…" Her voice was sad. Why was this so hard? She glared at the floorboards as she mopped them up with the hand towel.

"You're not useless…" Her eyes dart up to his quickly. It was a good thing he had managed to pull himself away from the fact he could see down her shirt. 'Oh good, she's not crying. That would have been awkward.' He inwardly sighs. She had startled him with that somewhat out-of-character drabble. He was afraid he made her cry… 'No, not afraid! I don't care! … Okay fine, I do care. But only a little! Not like I would have hugged her or anything…' He nearly gagged as a mental picture of two certain green clad teammates hugging came to mind.

"Th-thank you… Neji." It was clear now she was blushing faintly, even she knew it. 'I can't believe I just said his name without a suffix. It didn't feel weird at all…'

"Don't mention it… Seriously, don't tell anyone or I'll be forced to do something ungentlemanly." He recovered and lay back again, closing his eyes for a moment. Illness was no excuse to let dignity slide.

"Hm, Sure." He opened his eyes to glare at her but found her smiling again. How could she smile so much? Neji cleared his throat slightly in attempt to prevent any inappropriate words from coming up.

"It's getting late."

"I'll manage." She responded calmly.

"Jen go home. I'm not worth it." Well, that was what he _wanted_ to say but he didn't even get her name out. His throat was working against him as she picked a clean ice cube from the half melted bowl and stroked it across his forehead, leaving a thin trail of water.

"Not sleeping is what I do best." Jen smiles and pops the ice cube in her mouth. There was no way she was going to admit how tired she really was, staying up late unable to sleep and having weird dreams. (Much like the ones Neji was suffering from, but neither knew that)

The door cracked open and both hormonal teens broke away from what ever thoughts they were having, to see who it was. Neji sighed in annoyance as Hinata appeared. "Jen-chan?"

"Coming." Jen called in a singing sort of way and left Neji wondering if her underwear was the same color as her bra. (Of all the thoughts!) Jen slipped the door shut behind her. "What is it Hinata?" Jen was thoroughly confused as to what Hinata had to say but the azure haired girl held up a walkie-talkie and a frazzled voice came out of it.

"Did he kiss her yet?" Tenten asked hopefully. Jen blushed, scowled, and grabbed the communicator quickly.

"Shut up Tenten I'm busy!" She hissed so Neji wouldn't hear her.

"Oh, I think we interrupted a make-out session." This time it was Ino.

"What the hell did you say Yamanaka?" Jen's eye was actually twitching as her hand shook in anger. Hinata was wondering if the device in the mad girl's hands was going to snap in half.

"I knew it! Pay up Sakura!" Ino demands.

"You made bets on me?" This was not helping Jen's attitude.

"More specifically they made bets on the two of you." Tenten corrects and Jen has to refrain from throwing the device through the wall.

"Well we haven't kissed and I haven't succeeded so leave me alone."

"Temper, temper Jen!" Sakura warns with a giggle.

"You'll never get him that way."

"Will you shut up?! He's sick so I'm taking care of him, just like when you guys get sick."

"I believe your patient/doctor relationship may be a little more physical then that." Sakura teases. Damn Medinin…

"Is he wearing a shirt?" Ino whispers.

"You better hope you find all the exploding tags I hide in your room tonight Ino." Jen growls.

"Okay, enough of that. We demand that you go home and sleep before you get yourself sick and we have to call off this entertaining dare." Tenten clears her throat and says professionally.

"But he's not-"

"No buts! He'll be fine. He's a guy."

"That makes no sense Tenten." Jen points out, slightly confused.

"It makes sense for Neji, now go home and sleep before we kidnap you and force a sleeping pill down your throat!"

"Jeez! Fine!" Jen gives in and hands the communicator back to Hinata who rushes away quickly. "God, I am going to kill them one of these days…" Jen shakes her head and reaches for the door knob reluctantly, she didn't want to leave yet but her friends busting down the door would be pretty bad. "I'll just have to go home then…"

Neji deactivates his Byakugan right as Jen starts to open the door. Did he really just read her lips correctly? _Kissed? Succeeded?_ What the hell was going on? No time to think about that now, she was back and looked uncomfortable and a little depressed, or maybe that was just the lack of sleep coming out.

"I lied." Jen was avoiding looking at him and picking at her fingernails, the two signs she was worried or had a lot on her mind. "I don't think I can stay the night without making myself sick. I haven't been sleeping at all lately. Plus the last thing you need is my insane friends busting through your door demanding that I go home and rest."

"You shouldn't force yourself to work so much that you get sick from it. Everyone has their stopping points." Was he trying to make her feel better? Nope, it was lack of sleep and illness talking there... (Denial)

"I feel bad though, that I couldn't help…"

"I am feeling better. I'll be cured tomorrow morning." Neji insists, who knows what would happen if she stayed the night? He did not want to find out how strong his perverted side got when he was tired _and_ sick. Still, this didn't feel right anymore. She had some ulterior motive that involved him in some way. The one word kept dancing through his head. 'Kissed…kissed…' Were her friends just teasing her for being alone with him for so long or did it mean something? And then there was always the possibility he read her lips wrong…though he would never admit it out loud of course.

"Are you sure?" 'Good god Jen…oh damn don't cry! Wait, why do I want to cry anyway? It's not like he's dieing or anything.'

"Just go." Neji was forcing some of his normal crudeness into his voice to make it sound like he was getting better. It wasn't like he was getting worse or anything.

"Okay then." Jen nods and gathers her things quietly. This felt so much different from when she left Hinata the previous night. Was it really just yesterday? It felt like she had been here for much longer then that. She stopped at the doorway but refused to turn back around. If she did then she might not leave. "Get better soon, please." She said quickly and ran out of the house as fast as she could. 'My god, I've fallen for him…' She thought as she raced home in a meager attempt to rid herself of the thoughts.

Neji lay staring at the spot where she was standing a few seconds before. 'I didn't think it was possible to fall for someone like her… Guess I was wrong.' Neji thinks and turns off his light, the events of the past few days piling up in the back of his mind as he drifted to chaotic dreams.

_Yay! Okay, so they have admitted to themselves that they are falling in love with eachother but can they admit it to eachother? And will they make it in time for the dare? Speaking of, will Neji figure it all out or remain in the dark? Even I can't decide yet! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, I need some encouragement to get me throught the rough patches in day five._


	8. Day Five

_**Thanks again to chaosdragon82, I did some more work on this one too. Hope you enjoy the changes! Sadly I am having problems with day six and I am trying to work on it every day. I know you all want to know what happens next and truthfull so do I!**_

_It's here! Day five! I updated it today but there's no major changes, just some spelling and grammer mistakes were taken care of. Let me now how I'm doing!_

Day Five

'She's so forgetful! Not once but twice? Twice? How is it possible for her to be a ninja?' Neji was keeping his mind busy as he walked the familiar route to Jen's apartment building, her shawl clenched in his hand. She left in such a rush the previous night she left it behind again. He figured since he found the cloth he would return it, as a small token of appreciation for taking care of him. For by the time he woke up that morning he was perfectly healthy again.

Soon Neji was walking up to the third floor to Jen's apartment. 'This walk gets shorter and shorter…' He found the correct number and knocked loudly. She should be awake at this hour, it was past noon already, but after a minute of silence he doubted that thought. Testing the door handle, he found it unlocked. 'She can't even lock her door…'

A kunai, embedded four inches to his left, signaled that she was home and conscious. "Oh damn, it's just you. I need to stop putting holes in my walls…" The prone form spread out on the couch mumbled and Jen let her outstretched arm fall limp.

Neji decided he was going to ignore the fact she just tried to kill him and didn't even apologize and dropped her shawl on the coffee table, on which six kunai were positioned with a space in the center where the one, now embedded in the wall, had rested before she threw it at him. "You left this." He said vaguely.

"Thanks…" Jen groaned and turned her head away from him. She had to be hallucinating, there was no way he could be standing right there looking so damn good, it had to be another dream. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Did she say that out loud? Okay, she didn't mean that… "Sorry, I'm just-"

"Not feeling well, I can tell." It was obvious by how dazed she seemed, plus she was pale and her face and neck were prickled with sweat.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." She was avoiding looking at him now to hide the tiredness in her eyes but he had already seen it.

"Somehow I doubt you can take care of yourself as well as you took care of me or Hinata-sama." Jen jumped as his hand cupped her cheek. "A fever, as I expected." Then he was off to the kitchen before Jen's sleep deprived, over heated mind could process what was going on.

A high pitched yelping sound filled the apartment as Neji placed an ice pack on Jen's forehead. "Ow, ow! Too cold!" She whined with squinted eyes.

"You have a fever." Neji reminded her.

"Yes but I'll get a headache too." She said as she struggled to pry the ice pack away from her skin where Neji was holding it firmly. "You need to wrap it in something." She insisted, fortunately it appeared her mind was still able to function on some level while in a weakened state. Realizing she was right, though above admitting it out loud, Neji released the cold object and let it fall to the floor. "Thank you…"

"You complain too much." He grabbed the ice pack and wrapped the shawl around it.

"I am reminded of how you acted yesterday."

"And?" She obviously had another point to make regarding that statement.

"And I don't blame you for acting that way." Jen finished.

"Good. You should probably eat something." Neji responded, remembering what she did yesterday for him, and left the room.

'Well, he is attentive but can he really handle this? Wasting his time over here to test his patience on me? Not that I'm complaining but…' Jen frowned at the ceiling and rolled over to bury her face in the cushions.

Jen's daydreams were cut short by a loud banging sound. It took a moment for her to realize it wasn't coming from the kitchen.

"Jen-chan! Don't tell us you're sleeping!" Sakura's voice called sickly sweet from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, otherwise we brought the tape recorder!" Ino shouted.

"You did what?" Sakura gasped and she, Ino and Tenten all pushed their way through the door.

"There she is! We were wondering where you were." Tenten beamed.

"Right here being miserable…" Jen grumbled and sat up, holding the ice pack in her lap for the moment.

"Oh, well if you're sick you should have called us." Sakura frowned and immediately started fussing over the pale girl.

"No! All of you out!" Jen said forcefully and all her friends paused for a moment before recovering.

"Listen, if you're upset because of the-"

"No!" Jen hissed and smacked Tenten with her icepack to shut her up.

"What is your problem?" Ino asked rudely.

"My problem is, I'm _busy_." Jen said, pointing to the kitchen and staring hard at Tenten, hoping she will get it.

"Busy? You call sick being busy?"

"No, I'm _**busy**_." She added more emphasis on the word and Tenten's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." She responds and Jen smiles, nodding back.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ino frowns, not understanding the situation.

"Let's leave her alone for now, meet us at our spot tomorrow?" Tenten says while doing bad sign language at Ino in attempt to relay the message.

"Oh!" Sakura finally understands the messed up hand signals and stands up quickly to help pull Ino out of the apartment.

"Bye then…" Jen says and waves them away.

"Wait! Hold on!" Ino complains.

"Why didn't you throw something at them?" They all freeze and turn their gazes to the figure in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh…" Ino says slowly, now comprehending the situation.

"We'll just be going now." Sakura says and the three leave. Jen sighs and falls back on the couch.

"Damn. They are never going to let this one slide… I'm doomed to be tormented for the rest of my natural life." She says dramatically and fits the icepack back into place.

"If it's that much trouble then I'll leave." Neji threatens slightly.

"You're worth it." Jen blinks and stares hard at the ceiling. 'No way… I did not just say that out loud… It must be the illness talking…'

'Did she really just say that or am I imagining things again?' Neji turns quickly and retreats into the small kitchen. He stares down into the boiling liquid set on the stove and let's his mind wander. Okay, so he had admitted to himself that he had _some_ sort of feeling for her, but with that thought tucked, chained and padlocked firmly in the back of his mind, he was having difficulty coming up with ways to deal with it. 'I shouldn't worry about that now. She's sick and that is more important.' He reasons. A shiver creeps up his spine and he blinks, wondering where the sudden action came from being that the kitchen wasn't particularly cold, when the sound repeats and he instantly understands. Jen was calling his name from the other room…

"What is it Jen-chan?" He leans on the door frame lazily. She didn't smile at the suffix he decided to use, though she wanted to, but something else was bothering her at the moment that hindered her smile and replaced it with curiosity and confusion.

"What are you doing, I think I smell something burning." She admits. That was not what he was expecting to hear but now that she mentioned it, something was defiantly burning. He turns quickly to the pot on the stove and whips it off the hot burner quickly, splashing a bit of the liquid on his hand consequently.

"Ah! Damn…"

"Neji?" She had pried herself from the couch and was now peeking into the kitchen concerned, though she leaned on the wall for support and she seemed even paler now then before. "Are you okay?"

'How can she possibly be so concerned with me when I'm taking care of her?' "It's fine, you should be resting." He insists and tries ushering her back into the living area while not letting her see the fresh burn on his hand.

"Neji!" She grabs his wrist as the red spot catches her eye.

"It's nothing." He tries to pull his hand back but she doesn't let go and he ends up pulling her toward him more instead.

"Don't fight me please." She asks softly, maybe that was how she meant it or maybe it was from her current sickness, he was having trouble telling the difference at the moment. Her green eyes were half closed but the gentle knowing smile he recognized was not faded. As a side note in his captivated mind, her thumb was stroking the back of his hand in such a way he couldn't say no to her.

"I couldn't fight you." He tried to say it as clear as he could but still managed to falter slightly but Jen didn't notice. She was too busy inspecting his hand in order to hide the red tint to her face that was not being caused by her fever.

"It's not bad but some ointment would help it heal faster." She whispers as her thin fingers trail over the tender skin as gently as she could as to not hurt him. Neji frowned and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"If I let you treat it will you go lay back down?" He asks, anticipating her determination which never seemed to wane under any circumstances, sickness included.

"If you insist." She replies simply. She knew very well through all her determination he could still force her into submission if he really wanted to. In a way he was compromising but she couldn't figure why he would do that for her.

"I do insist."

"I-I'll be right back." She mumbles and retreats as fast as she could manage to the bathroom. It doesn't take long to find the correct bottle but she pauses to examine her reflection for a moment. "Look at you, you moron. Getting shy all the sudden for no reason at all. It's just him…" 'Yes _just him_, then why can't you even say his name?' "Okay, enough with this ridiculousness, I already know I like him but…" 'But what?' She couldn't think, nothing could process properly in her mind right now, whether it was from the fever or the close-proximity encounter she was still recovering from, she didn't know.

A strong knock made her jump. "You haven't passed out have you?"

"N-no! Sorry, I just…" She couldn't have finished her thought if she wanted to, for when she opened the door hurriedly she nearly ran into him in the doorway. "I um…"

"Were just talking to your reflection?" He teases and she flushes even darker red to his amusement. "I wasn't listening in." He reassures though Jen still had her doubts.

"Your hand…" She was mumbling again and mentally torturing herself for it. He held it up and she took it gingerly, rubbing the lotion on it carefully.

"Afraid to hurt me?"

"It's unsporting to tease someone's who ill, not to mention rude." She frowns and turns away to put to replace the bottle in the cabinet.

"Forgive me?" The mild teasing had vanished and was replaced with something not heard in his voice often, affection maybe? Jen froze. Had he ever spoken those words to anyone ever? It didn't seem possible. She faced him and nearly jumped at how close he was to her now, she could feel his slow steady breath on her cheeks and his face was so close she could just barely focus on him without crossing her eyes.

"N-Neji…" What she was going to say, even she didn't know.

"Yes…" His eyes were closing and he was leaning forward, there was no thinking involved in the action at all. Warmth met warmth and the world vanished. Every thought, worry or remark couldn't exist in such an action. It just went on forever that way. His uninjured hand crept up her back and her fingers gripped his arm, pulling him closer. He tried not to push on her too much but that tingling taste was to hard to resist and her head was falling back little by little.

Soon she squeezed his arm and parted her lips, clumsily molding his name as her breath came short. "N-Neji."

"Hm?" He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. Such deep green eyes were hazy and distant, she looked unbalanced and distant like she was about to pass out. And no sooner then that thought went through Neji's mind she fell forward and he caught her on instinct. He stood like that for a moment, 'Am I that good of a kisser or did I freak her out so bad she fainted?' He wondered, hoping the first suggestion was correct. He lifted her effortlessly and decided to put her in bed where she would be more comfortable.

"Well now," He felt her forehead and smirked, shaking his head slightly. "That's one way to break a fever…Sleep well Jen-chan." He murmured and shut the door to her room soundlessly.

He cleaned up in the kitchen rather well, being unconscious she couldn't eat at the moment anyway, and was now wondering if he was going to wait to see if she woke up or go home and possibly check on her tomorrow. A knock caught his attention and he glanced at the clock. 'Who would that be? It's already getting late…' The door swung in and the two people on either side were confused for a moment before recovering enough to talk.

"Oh, what are you doing here Neji?" Kiba asked curiously, he knew this was Jen's apartment; he had been there on several occasions.

"Leaving, what do you want?" Neji says defensively.

"Jen and I were, well we… she was going to help me with something today and I got worried when she didn't show up." Kiba stated quickly and stumbled over his words a bit.

"Well she's sleeping now so you'll have to come back tomorrow." Neji says and walks past him, shutting the apartment door and descending the stairs quickly.

'What is his problem?' Kiba pondered while still standing in the hallway.

'It figures she would have a boyfriend, it was stupid of me not to think about that. I can't believe I kissed her, she probably hates me now. It would explain why she fainted…' Yes, Neji was having major regrets as he walked absentmindedly back to the Hyuuga estate. 'There's only one thing to do then, I'll have to apologize… I can't believe I'm so stupid…'


	9. Day Six Part One

_Wow! Two whole chapters for you guys this weekend because I'm going away for that funeral and stuff. You know you love me right? Okay, read because I know you're dieing to know what happens next..._

Day Six

Behind closed eyes Jen was praying. 'Tell me it wasn't a dream, please don't be a dream.' She begged and opened her tired eyes carefully. She scanned her room then sat up to look around better. The lights were off and her bedroom door what shut. 'What happened yesterday? The last thing I remember is that kiss. Did I faint?' She wondered and stumbled onto the floor. As she fell to her knees a panic slashed through her. 'Oh my god! We didn't have sex, did we? Okay, okay, don't panic. Just because you're having trouble walking this morning doesn't mean that's happened. He wouldn't do something like that…right? My god I'm so confused…' Jen held her head in her hand and closed her green eyes to help calm her mind.

She jumped from a sudden ringing and grabbed the phone from her bed stand. "Hello?"

"Hey Jen where are you?" Tenten's voice came over the device and she sounded very annoyed with the curly haired girl.

"I'll be there soon, give me…ten minutes." She mumbled, voice still weary from sleep and sickness.

"Alright, but hurry up." Tenten sighed, trying to be patient with her semi-sick friend.

"I will, hey order me a hot chocolate!" Jen asked as she opened a drawer and started pulling out clothes.

"Fine." Tenten agreed. Jen could almost see her roll her eyes.

"You're an angel. Bye."

"Bye." Tenten clicked her phone off and shoved it away quickly.

"Well?" Ino asked excitedly.

"She sounds tired."

"Well she would be if she was sick." Sakura points out plainly.

"Or, they kept each other up all night." Ino giggles suggestively and Sakura smacks her.

"Don't be stupid. She would never let something like that happen." Sakura reasons, remembering the arguments their emerald eyed friend made at the beginning of the dare. But Ino was only half listening.

The blonde gasped suddenly and Tenten and Sakura looked at her confused. "Maybe he raped her!" She breathes and Tenten shoots coffee out her nose, causing quite a scene in the quiet coffee shop.

"W-what!" Tenten shouts and clenches her fist at Ino while Sakura sits there petrified.

"Um…" They all fix their attention on the person who just interrupted their would-be fight.

"Yes?" Tenten growled at Kiba in a way that made him want to run home with his tail between his legs but somehow he stood his ground against the older girl.

"You're meeting Jen here right?" He asks carefully, noticing how fired up the kunoichi already were.

"Yeah, so?" Ino asks as Tenten lowers her arm.

"We were supposed to meet yesterday but when I went to her apartment… well, just tell her to get back to me. Okay?" He questions a bit nervously.

"Sure, we'll do that." Sakura comes out of her shock and waves politely as the dog-boy leaves.

"What was that about?" Tenten wonders out loud.

"No clue." Ino shrugs and they continue waiting on Jen and Hinata in silence.

Honey curls bounced into view and Jen quickly plopped into a seat. "Coco, now." She said and made a grabbing motion with both hands.

"What are you, four?" Tenten rolled her eyes and passed the hot chocolate to her. Jen didn't respond but drained half her cup in two gulps.

"Mm, yummy."

"Okay, now spill!" Ino demands impatiently.

"Well, should I start before or after you guys came over?" Jen questions with a small smile on her face.

"Before." All three answer instantly and Jen takes another calculated sip from her steaming cup. Teasing her friends like this was just too fun, she had to draw it out.

"Okay, after I left I went home and started cleaning and sorting through my kit when I started getting sick myself. I eventually crashed on my couch and the next morning who should come barging into my apartment but our thought-to-be heartless Hyuuga Neji."

"Barging?" Ino repeats.

"You mean he didn't knock or anything?" Tenten asks, it didn't sound like something her teammate would do, but she had been experiencing that a lot over the past few days…

"He might have, it could have been what woke me up because when I opened my eyes the door was opening and my first reaction was…"

"Scream?" Ino asked.

"Faint?" Sakura stated.

"Throw a kunai at him?" Tenten guessed and Jen pointed at the weapons mistress.

"Bingo! Luckily I was half asleep and missed but he didn't say anything." Jen continues and fingers her cup gently. "He brought over my shawl because I left it behind again, the next part is kinda hazy but he ended up staying for some reason. I don't really remember… then you three let yourselves in and that happened." Jen paused to think, being sick really messed with her mind. "I think he burnt his hand…yeah on the stove because I went to get the ointment! Then…uh…" She mumbles and blushes unmistakably.

"Then?" Ino encourages.

"We uh…kissed?" Jen whispers and takes a fast drink from her coco.

"You mean like mouth on mouth?" Sakura blinks confused.

"Of course mouth on mouth! Look at her face!" Ino argues and Jen blushes more.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tenten waves her hands around to stop the conversation. "Neji kissed you, or you fell on him and accidentally kissed him." She asks, not thinking it to be possible for Neji to even know how to kiss. (Shame, shame Tenten…)

"He k-kissed me." Jen clears her throat and looks away from her friends. A silence falls on the group while they stare at each other, looking for some explanation.

"Then what?" Ino whispers with a mischievous grin.

"I uh… I don't remember." Jen distracts herself with her almost empty cup of hot chocolate, knowing what her friends were probably going to think of her.

"You don't remember or you don't want to tell us?" Tenten raises an eyebrow at the nervous girl carefully.

"I don't remember. The next thing I know is I fell out of bed then you guys called me. My fever was gone too." Jen recounts, frowning at her hazy memory.

"Hm, maybe you passed out." Sakura thinks while glaring at Ino so the blonde would keep her perverted mouth shut.

"That's what I was thinking." Jen admits and drains her cup at last.

"Oh yeah Kiba came by, he said to meet him later." Ino changes topics, not interested in their current conversation any more. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Oh yeah! Well you know Kiba has had a longtime crush on Hinata, so I was going to help him get the courage to ask her out but I was sick." Jen shrugs as if it was nothing but her friends were a little more excited then she anticipated they would be.

"This is perfect!" Sakura smiles and bounces in her seat a little.

"What's perfect?" Jen questions while looking over each of her friends suspiciously.

"We were planning on bribing Neji to come to the movies with us." Tenten revealed the three's secret plan.

"Yeah, we can invite Kiba along. It will be like a first date thing." Ino says, picking up on the idea.

"Alright! Everything is falling right into place." Jen comments as she understands her friends' motives.

"Wait, we still haven't come up with a way to make Neji come with us." Sakura reminds them all and they settle back in their seats.

"Oh yeah…We could get Hinata to grab some baby pictures and bribe him with them." Ino suggests her thought from the previous debate.

"We don't want to make him mad. Then he won't come. Here, give me the tickets and I'll handle this." Jen says, holding out her hand as a plan forms in her mind.

"So you've completed the dare? In just five days? You're a miracle worker!" Ino gaps and pulls out the slips of paper.

"Actually I haven't yet…" Jen winks and snatches the tickets then jumps to her feet to nearly run into Hinata who was just entering the café. "Whoa! Good Morning Hinata!" Jen recovers and side-steps the shy girl. "Bye!" Jen waves and exits the shop to seek out her target.

Jen was waving the movie tickets back and forth in a bored fashion as she tried to think of how she was going to track down the elusive Hyuuga and Kiba before the movie that evening. "I have all day so it shouldn't be too hard, but where to look first…" She mumbled to herself when a glimpse of brown spikes flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned in the direction quickly to find herself staring at a stranger. Jen sighed and tucked back a loose strand of honey before deciding on traipsing off to the training grounds first.

Feet tapped faster on the worn streets but screeched to a sudden halt and backtracked, green eyes focused down a side street. After a moments observation Jen waved her arm widely and jogged down the street. "Neji!" She called to get his attention, not realizing he already knew she was running towards him.

'Now's my chance then, to apologize for yesterday…' He thought wearily. All last night and through this morning he made lists of ways to apologize to her but none really seemed to be right… It was then he spotted the small pieces of paper, recognized as movie tickets, clenched in the hand she was waving at him.

Jen slowed her pace as she got closer and let her arm drop, for some reason she couldn't stop smiling but that didn't matter right now. "Good morning, I hope you slept well." She started simply in the hope of working up to her intended question.

"I did, what about you?" He answered simply, also building up to his apology.

"For the most part but I can't remember some of yesterday. Did I faint?" Jen asked off-handedly before she could stop herself.

"Yes you fainted…about that…" If he was going to go through with this, now would be the best time.

"I thought so. I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Jen interrupts and holds up the tickets, unaware of what he was struggling to say.

"You want to go to the movies…?" Neji stated the obvious, hoping she would explain the sudden invitation. As far as he knew they were no longer in debt of each other and she didn't need to do more than say thank you, let alone invite him somewhere.

"Well we were all going to go anyway but Ino's parents told her she has to work in the shop so we have an extra ticket. I thought of you first." Jen smiles and holds one of the slips out to him. He takes it and scans the movie title, it was some horror film he heard of that was supposed to be really good. "Will you come?" Jen's smile faded a little, she expected him to say yes being that he took the ticket but it appeared he was still thinking about it. "I would hate to be in debt to you." Jen adds, her voice dipping into meek softness.

He didn't need to say anything. The confused look was clearly represented as he looked up from the slightly crumpled slip and locked onto her light struck green eyes. She was getting shyer by the second as the kiss from yesterday flashed in her mind and made her lips quiver pleasantly. "It's in my nature to help other people when they need someone, but it's not in yours. I know that you didn't have to stay and try to help, you could have left at any moment but you didn't, and that means a lot to me. So please accept this." Her empty hand encloses over his, pushing his fingers tighter around the ticket. It was that soft smile again, the shy sweet one that recently started too drive him mad.

"I'll come." He answered before he could think and her smile grew wider, his own lips were unknowingly copying the action.

'He looks so nice when he smiles like that, I wish he would smile more…' Jen mused inwardly and reluctantly let her fingers slip away from his warm skin. "W-well, I have to go. I'll see you tonight!" Jen says a bit louder than before and turns back the way she came, now on her quest to track down Kiba.

"Bye…" He whispers as she disappears around the corner. Once out of sight he looks down at the ticket in his hand. 'She really wants me to come to the movies with her? I thought she might be mad at me, but then again she did say she couldn't remember much of yesterday so maybe she doesn't remember the… Would it be lying if I didn't tell her about it or would that just make things worse? If I ignored it and she did remember…' Neji shook his head and slipped the paper in her pocket. 'I already promised I would go, I can't turn her down now.' He concludes finally and keeps walking to his destination, thoughts now completely jumbled and confusing after the short encounter.

"Not at the training grounds, not at the ramen shop, not at home. Where is that guy!?" Jen pouted with crossed arms as she leaned on a shaded wall. It was two hours until the movie started and she still hadn't found Kiba anywhere. "I have to make this work, I have to. I promised I would help so I can't give up!" She nods with new energy and jumps on the nearest roof to start scanning the city once more.

A familiar hood catches her attention and she stops, drops down to the street and chases down her target while shouting their name. "Shino!" Jen skids to a stop as the quiet male turns to her slowly.

"Jen…" He greets shortly.

"I'm looking for Kiba, have you seen him?" She asks hopefully while clasping her hand together over her chest to visually show her distress in not discovering the dog-boy.

"I just saw him walking west from here two streets over." Shino reports.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jen laughs with relief and darts in the indicated direction. Shino starts walking again while recovering from the energetic outburst from the curly haired kunoichi, he was just glad she didn't tackle him in a hug from her excitement.

Meanwhile Jen leapt over roofs and scanned streets carefully as to not miss her target. It took mere seconds to locate the large white mass that a certain dog-boy was riding. "Kiba!" Jen shouted and bounded over with much more enthusiasm then on the other two occasions that day.

"I was wondering when you were going to catch up to me." Kiba smiles politely as Jen fights a pant.

"I've been running around all day trying to find you. Here." Jen shoves a ticket into his hand roughly and he glances at it. "We're all going, it's a horror so make sure you sit next to Hinata okay? Hold her hand if she gets scared or something, that's the most help I can give you." Jen rambles quickly. "I have to go now, don't be late!" Jen shakes a warning finger and Kiba nods shortly, both departing in separate directions. "Great, now to get ready." Jen sighs again, smiling and takes a much more leisurely pace to her apartment.

The large group filed into an empty row of seats. First was Sakura next was Hinata and Kiba followed by Jen, Neji and Tenten with empty seats on either side of the group. Buckets of popcorn were passed and shared as well as candy and drinks while the advertisements flashed on the screen. The group conversed about not much of anything, their favorite candy, bad movies, bad movie theaters, bad things that happened to them at movie theaters. Sakura was just getting into recounting a time when she, Naruto, and Sasuke sat on the ceiling and watched a movie and the valet thought they used their ninja skills to sneak in when a certain blonde flower girl walked up with a diet soda and a small bucket of popcorn.

"Ino! You made it!" Jen cried happily and the blonde Yamanaka sat on the end of the row next to Tenten.

"Yes, I got the night off after all." Ino recites her part, which Jen had told all her friends about before they met up with the guys.

"Well that's great. They should let you take time off to relax now and then." Tenten nods and steals the popcorn bucket out of Kiba's lap.

"Sh! The movie's starting!" Sakura hisses as the lights dim and the previews start.

Jen smiled and snuggled deeper into her seat as she heard Kiba whisper to Hinata, "You can hold my hand if you get scared."

"T-thank you Kiba-kun." Hinata mumbled and Jen didn't even have to look to know her blue haired friend was blushing persistently. Suddenly the shaggy haired boy turned to her with a mischievous grin. "You can hold my hand too Jen-chan." He teased. Neji nearly crushed the soda cup in his hand but restrained himself by making rationalizations in his mind and focusing on the projector screen.

"If you're that scared you should have said so before Kiba-kun." Jen grinned back devilishly and Neji inwardly smirked as Kiba turned back to the movie intro flustered.

Tenten stuffed her fist in her mouth to suppress her laughter as another victim's head was severed clean off, but the others were not handling the situation as well as her. Sakura was chewing on her straw, being her drink was now empty. Ino was shoving some kidnapped popcorn in her mouth handfuls at a time. Hinata had a death grip on Kiba's hand since the movie started playing and Jen thought, but couldn't confirm in the darkness, that his fingers were turning purple by now. Though it is not to say Jen was not also freaked out. She had shrunken in her seat and pulled her knees up to hug them under her chin tightly. Every sudden sound made her jump and Neji could clearly see it out of the corner of his eye.

After about half the movie was over, he got tired of seeing her like that and forcefully took her hand in his. The response was exactly what he wanted, her feet dropped back to the floor and she rubbed her fingers over his in subconscious nervousness. So progressed the movie…

It had gotten to a teasing now, everyone once in a while Neji would squeeze Jen's hand suddenly and make her jump even when nothing scary was going on in the movie. It started when earlier someone in the front row dropped their popcorn on the floor and Jen nearly shot out of her seat while squeezing his hand hard from the sudden sound. They had been doing it during the entire rest of the movie but no else one seemed to notice, they all still had rapt attention to the screen in front of them.

The credits rolled and the theater suddenly brightened. Sighs of relief and muttering instantly commenced but the group was slow to rise. Jen and Neji were now doing something between tug-of-war and arm wrestling while Jen smiled quietly. Hinata was glued to her seat, eyes glazed and hand gripping Kiba's so hard he was wincing. Tenten was laughing and conversing with Ino while Sakura was quietly mulling over what she had just seen in her head.

"That was great." Ino sighs.

"We should do that more often." Jen smiles and looks up at the cool dark sky, both hands now shoved in her pockets.

"No, what we should do is spend some time at the gaming booths!" Tenten cheers, not a touch of sleep could be found in her as she grabbed Sakura's hand and started to pull her across the street where the first of the booths shone with colored paper lanterns.

"That sounds like fun." Hinata accepts meekly. Neji shrugs and starts walking behind them, he didn't feel like going home yet either, at least if it meant spending more time with a certain kunoichi.

"Oh wait, come here for a minute Kiba." Jen snatched his arm and pulls him back. "Don't worry, we'll catch up." She assures and waves them to go on ahead. Neji was just about to turn the other way and go home from the action but Tenten's grip found his sleeve and she pulled him on.

"I challenge you to a game." The weapons mistress snickered and dragged him along, knowing full well he would never turn down a challenge, which left him stuck there until Jen got back, for that was Tenten's motive.

_Okay, this was pretty patchy. I know that but just bare with me on this one, I might fix it later but it's too late now and I need sleep before I get stuck in the car all day tomorrow so I'll proof read it when I get back. Now go read the rest of day six!_


	10. Day Six Part Two

_I pasted the entire chapter six on a word document and it came up to 11 total pages! GASP! No wonder it took me so long to finish! I hope you guys like this chapter because this was the hardest part right here. I changed it so many times it's not funny... EDITED we added some coat swapping that added a little bit more onto the next chapter to but not much..._

Day Six Part Two

"Best six of eleven!" Tenten shouted at her teammate who was just about sick of this game and ready to go home. She glanced around nervously for her curly haired friend but she was still nowhere in sight.

"Maybe some other time." He says yet again and stealthily scans the area as well. 'Where did they go?'

"Hey!" Jen called and tackled Tenten in a fierce hug from behind. "Looking for me?"

"Actually…"

"Where's Kiba?" Neji interrupts, trying to sound bored but something in his voice made both girls look at him strangely.

"Over there, with Hinata." Jen points across the road to another booth. It was at that time Ino and Sakura decided to show up again.

"They're so cute!" Sakura sighed.

"Aren't they just?" Jen smiles and claps her hands while looking at the two conversing shyly.

"What did you tell him to do?" Ino inquires and Jen straightens up proudly.

"Go play some games with her and win her a prize. I thought a plush toy would be nice." Jen nods, still looking at the scene.

"Aw! That's sweet! I wish a guy would do that for me." Sakura admits dreamily.

"Ha, I don't! I'd rather get one of those little pocket puzzles. They're so interesting." Tenten laughs and points to an adult nearby who was trying to solve one as she spoke. "What about you Jen?"

"Me? I'm just here for the games." Jen shrugs and looks for a good booth to try. "Aw a water gun game! I love those!" She exclaims, spotting the place and turning to her company with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Nope, that doesn't work on me." Tenten shakes her head with arms crossed defiantly.

"Me neither." Ino says dully and Sakura nods.

"Well fine then, forget you I'll play with Neji." Jen mimics a slight attitude and turns to the taller male to find him already headed in that direction. She rushes after him and plops down in a seat next to him.

The bell sounds and both fire at their targets mercilessly. "Go, go, go!" Jen urges and sighs as Neji's target rings first.

"What will you have then?" The vendor asks politely and Neji glances over the prizes. He saw a tiny stuffed animal, some cheap bracelets, a tin whistle, a top, a small puzzle game and a few other trinkets. He pondered over what Jen said she liked and made his decision.

"What'd you get?" Jen stops spinning around on her stool as he takes his prize.

"Two gaming tokens for any game on the street." He answers and holds them up.

"Cool, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know, you pick." Neji shrugs and looks around half heartedly.

"Come on." Jen grins in a way that concerns her white eyed companion as she leads him down the street, farther away from their group. "I'm sure there has to be one…" She mumbles, looking around hastily.

"One what?"

"There!" Jen suddenly shouts and dashes over. Neji spies the booth and struts over in his leisure. "This one." He hears the bright eyed female say while pointing to something in a book.

"Alright, is it just you dear?" The lady behind the counter asks and Jen grabs Neji and pulls him closer.

"No, him too." She declares and the lady smiles.

"What are we doing?" Neji asks as the vendor takes the game tokens and starts fumbling with something they couldn't see.

"I don't want to forget this. Take a picture with me?" Jen remarks softly, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly so her green eyes unknowingly danced in the faint lantern light. Neji nods and Jen smiles brighter. "Okay! We're ready." She remarks and stands next to him in front of the booth.

"A little closer… a bit more…" The vendor urges and they scoot together. After a few more instructions, Neji just pulls Jen so she was standing half in front of him. "That's better! Smile!" The camera clicks and the two unconsciously step away at the same time.

"When will it be ready?" Jen inquires, overcoming her slight shock from Neji grabbing her so suddenly.

"Just a few minutes. You can wait here if you like."

"I guess we could." Jen frowns and looks to her taller company, expecting him to say something but he remains silent.

'So, yesterday…Kiba and Hinata…It would seem like her to want to help them out. I can't believe I almost apologized to her. That would have been really confusing to try to explain…' He mulls over in his head to keep himself distracted, I mean entertained…

'He's so quiet, maybe I shouldn't have asked him to take a picture with me. I wonder if he smiled. I would hope so since he cooperated. It was so weird when he grabbed me! But why was it weird? We held hands through most of the movie so what does it matter? Right? I'm so confused…' Jen thinks and feels like smacking her head against something when a sudden shiver slides up her back and she shakes her curls roughly, trying to rid the sensation. 'When did it get so cold? I should have brought a jacket or something but then I didn't know if we would be playing games after or not so I guess…' Another shiver, stronger this time, interrupts her thoughts abruptly. 'Dang it…' She was just starting to curse herself again when a warm something dropped over her shoulders and back.

Jen didn't even have to look to know but her gaze did shoot over to Neji. As she suspected, his coat was missing and now hanging off of her loosely. She blinked a few times and he glanced over out of the corner of his eye, a very faint smile etched into his normally blank expression. It was more that enough to make Jen blush but she inwardly shook her head to regain her bearings and opened her mouth to mumble a quick thank you.

"Hey Tenten! Over here!" Ino's call interrupts and rushes over, followed soon by Sakura and the weapons mistress.

"There you are." Sakura sighs, it was evident the salmon haired girl was getting tired from her slouched posture, half closed eyes and shuffling footsteps. "Isn't that Neji's coat?" She suddenly asked stupidly, yes she was getting very tired.

"Oh…" Jen glanced down at it, temporarily hiding her blush before looking back up. "Yeah…"

"Okay…" Tenten said slowly, getting back onto track. There would be plenty of time to bug Jen about it later. "We wanted to tell you we're about to head off." Tenten informs the two while munching on some snack she bought earlier.

"Already?" Jen frowns, it wasn't even that late yet, thought the sun had set a while ago.

"We've got things to do. See you tomorrow okay?" Sakura asks with a weary smile.

"Sure thing." Jen nods, curls bouncing in her face happily.

"Your picture's done." The vendor calls out and Jen takes both the envelopes from her quickly. Her friends glance at each other then the envelopes with a common action all set in their minds.

"Thank you very much!" Jen smiles and instantly both the pictures are snatched out of her hands. "Hey!"

"Best friend privileges." Tenten chimes and whips out one while Neji snatches back the other picture from Ino. The blonde frowns and crosses her arms but is distracted by Tenten gasping. "Oh my god!"

"Give it back Tenten!" Jen says angrily but she was getting tired so it was more like a child's frustrated whining. Neji felt his mouth twitch but no one was paying attention to him and therefore no one noticed.

"What is it?" Ino asks and snatches the picture away from the brown haired girl who was currently blocking Jen from the Yamanaka.

"Whoa…" Ino smiles as Sakura peers over her shoulder.

"He's…" Sakura blinks several times, not believing what she was seeing. It had to be some side affect of being so tired.

"Smiling…" Ino and Sakura say in unison just as Jen snatches the picture back and tucks it away.

"Weren't you going home?" Jen snaps while restraining from mauling all her friends on the spot.

"Wait! I have to see it again!" Tenten was just a hair away from giggling as she smiled widely.

"Back off! It's mine!" Jen says, trying to keep her picture away from her grinning friends. She hadn't seen yet, but inside she was hoping their statements to be true. 'Did he really smile? I can't look or they'll take it again…' "Get out of here! You can see it later!" She orders in the most annoyed voice she could muster and her friends finally backed down.

"I'm sorry Jen-chan. It's not like he smiles a lot, not for real anyway. And I should know I see him practically everyday!" Tenten finally calms herself down. "But to have it frozen on a piece of paper you can look at over and over…"

"Go already!"

"Bye Jen! Have a fun evening!" Ino winks and Jen flushes slightly, Neji notices but refuses to say anything.

"Good night." Sakura waves and dashes off with the others, leaving the pair to recover from the outburst of shock and picture stealing. Jen leans against to corner of the booth they still stood in front of with a deep sigh.

"I wonder if Kiba walked her home…" She thinks out loud, referring to Hinata of course.

"Probably. Ready to go?" He asks simply, earning him a dreamy stare.

"What?" She couldn't have heard him right. 'He wants to walk with me? I figured he would have disappeared as soon as the others stole the picture. Actually, I'm glad he didn't…'

"I guess I could walk you home." He responds vaguely, trying to revert back to his _normal_ attitude. He was only slightly successful but Jen's lips curled into that perfect pleasant shape and she nodded agreeing-ly.

The noise of the glowing booths drifted behind them and Jen held her picture tightly, afraid of loosing it before she got the chance to look at it and admire it…in private of course. It'd be far too weird with Neji standing there watching! Though little did Jen know he was tempted to pull out his own photo and look at it, just to make sure that moment when the lens clicked was real. His fingers itched but he clenched his fist for a moment to fight it off. 'Don't do it, you'll look like an idiot.' The rational part of his mind reasoned but for the past week or so, he hadn't made it a point to listen much to this rational voice. Before he knew what he was doing, the picture was in his hands and he saw the image of himself and her staring back up at him, a faint but natural looking smile set on his face and a tinted pink graced her cheeks. Just at the bottom of the paper his hand was visibly pulling her towards him while her fingers reached for his hand. If anyone who didn't know them saw it, they would probably think the two were a couple.

Satisfied, Neji slipped his picture back in its protective wrapping and glanced at Jen, she had out her picture and a soft grin graced her features as she looked it over, taking in as much as she could. A minute past and she seemed too absorbed to look away from it. "Do you like it then Jen-chan?" Neji asked in an almost teasing way.

Slightly startled, Jen held the picture to her chest, as if protecting it and stumbled over her words. "Y-yes, I do. Thank you." She said awkwardly and tucked it away, feeling embarrassed that he was watching her impulsive action to catch a look at the frozen scene.

In no time the apartment building loomed over their heads and Jen stopped at the door, fingering her key oddly. "Um…" She didn't know where to start or what to say and her nervousness was making her shy again to the point she couldn't look up at him right now. "I'm glad you came with us, I had a lot of fun."

"I guess…" He tried to restore his demeanor but that one part of his mind that didn't usually win was shouting at him again. 'Give her a kiss good night! Tell her you had fun! Let down that ultimate defense of yours and let her in before she gets away!' On this day, Neji found this part of him to be truthful. 'She will slip away if I don't do something. She won't wait forever…' He hesitated only a second before stepping closer, he didn't have to lift her chin because in that vanishing of distance her gaze shot up to his but in it was no fear or rejection. In those deep pools of emerald green were only encouragement, shyness, and waiting.

He leaned down a bit, giving her the space and chance to pull away and push him off but neither action was presented. She closed her eyes and pressed gently quivering lips to his, linking them once more in this way. Jen's body shook lightly as strong arms weaved around her frame, pulling her closer to this heat and she caught her fingers on his shoulders and in his hair in response. Neji sighed deeply as his mouth completely took over hers, taking all of her in. She panted and tried to work with him but she was so nervous and inexperienced in this way she couldn't keep up. He sensed her chills and restrained himself enough to lighten the pressure but continue moving his lips over hers.

Separation was unwanted but welcomed in a way as well. Both were too caught up in the moment to breathe much and were in desperate need of air, plus both felt the sizzling taste receding as the kiss carried on. Neji pulled back enough to see her face clearly and wait for her reaction. She was panting but otherwise unchanged from before; he couldn't yet sense the glassy look in her eyes that signaled her body begging for more.

Neji bit his lip a little and kissed her quickly, softly one last time while muttering "Good Night." Her airy voice whispered it back and she forced herself up to her room to go to bed, only half paying attention as she dropped his coat six inches from the chair she meant to put it on, forgetting she even had it. Neji too had to will himself to move from the building entrance and wander home, else stand there all night like some insane stalker.

_Yay! A better kiss! Well kind of... and Neji no longer thinks Jen is dating Kiba! Things are just looking up at this point, so what other possible twist can I add to mess this thing up? I guess you'll have to wait and see what my evil mind conjures for these poor characters!_

_P.S. Please don't kill me!_


	11. Day Seven

_Fair waring, this is totally off the bat. Just a rough idea that my fingers decided needed to be written. I'm sorry it's so short! I really am but I basically got everything I wanted to into this chapter!_

Day Seven

The rain had returned and the shining beads beat down upon the streets without any thought of who wandered them. Jen leaned against a building wall in an empty, out of sight alley as she stared at the soaked ground the warmth had left the cloth gripped in her hand tightly. Why did it bug her so much? Lying to him, keeping a secret from him just tore her up inside until she couldn't control herself anymore. She didn't know why she wanted to cry but once she started she couldn't stop. Her back slide down the wall and she sat in the down pour, pouring her own droplets to the ground with each second. She pulled his coat up to her face and cried into it, taking note of the pleasant scent she recognized as his even through her tears.

With a seemingly perfect night ended, Jen had walked dazed up to her room. The picture was tucked in her bed side table for safety and she crawled into bed, mulling over what would happen next and with that all the events leading up to it swept through her, bringing unmistakable guilt. She led him on, toyed with him, pulled on something that shouldn't be taken so lightly…all for some stupid dare accepted on an impulse. She nuzzled deeper in the dark fabric, searching for a warmth that would not be found.

'I guess I'm not lying but what if he found out about the dare? Would he think I was lying then? This situation is so fragile I can't take it… I want to tell him so I won't feel guilty but I don't want to loose this…' She repeated her thoughts from the previous sleepless night, hoping some sort of conclusion would somehow show up.

"Jen-chan?" Her wet gaze lifted with shame, hoping against hope that it was anyone but him but she already knew it was. White eyes inches from hers as he crouched next to her crying form. "Are you okay?" He had never seen her cry like this before, it scared him to a point he felt like sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her off but he restrained and grasped her shoulder comfortingly instead and even going to the point of grabbing a section of his forgotten coat and wiping her face with it gently.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry!" She tried to fight back the evil tears but found it useless. Her arms wrapped around his neck easily and she hid her face in his shoulder comfortably, finding the heat of skin comforting in an odd way. His only reaction was to pull her closer and try to make her calm down, seeing her like this was like stabbing himself with a blunt kunai but he couldn't figure why it hurt so much, he had seen Tenten cry before and he never felt this sting before.

'That's because you don't love Tenten…not like this…' "It's okay. I'll help, anything…" He really wasn't good at this and her shaken appearance wasn't helping his scattered thoughts at all.

"I-I just…" She tried to speak but her words were coming with too much difficulty.

"You don't have to say anything… just please stop crying."

"Neji… I have something to tell you…Don't interrupt me. Just listen…" She wished her words wouldn't come but they flowed easily for unexplainable reasons.

_Oh, Is she going to tell him about the dare or break up with him? What do you think? Well the next chapter is up SO GO READ AND FIND OUT!!!!_


	12. Day Eight THE END!

_FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!_

Day Eight

"Well, that was it. Her time is up." Sakura sighs and absentmindedly stirs her cold tea as the clock marks the exact time when the dare was given precisely seven days ago.

"Yeah, I wonder if she got him." Tenten thinks dully as she props her head on the table, waiting for their final friend to arrive at the famed coffee shop.

"We'll find out when she gets here." Hinata says for the seventh time, she was slightly slouched in her chair and hadn't touched her herbal tea. The door clangs open but none of them look up. For the past hour they kept jumping each time the bell on the front door would sound but now they had lost hope that Jen was coming at all.

"What's with all the sad faces?" A cheery voice calls, lavender hair bobbing around with each step she took.

"Jen-chan!" Hinata cried shocked, dropping her tea and causing quite a scene.

"He didn't ask you out or kiss you or anything?" Tenten gapped, noting the hair color change as Jen flagged down a waitress and ordered her usual hot chocolate.

"That bastard!" Ino growls, slamming her fist on the table rattling the cups still perched on it.

"It's okay guys. Don't worry about it." Jen slips into her open seat next to Sakura.

"I can't believe you failed." The blossom girl shakes her head slowly.

"Yeah…" Jen said quietly, none of them noticed the smile twitching at her lips as they were all distracted with disappointment or spilt tea in Hinata's case.

"Room for one more?" A deeper voice asks causing all eyes to shoot up to the tall figure. Jen smirked and scoot over slightly to give him more space.

"Of course Neji." She said while her friends were all in shock. Sakura's mouth was hanging open comically while Ino kept looking back and forth between the now lavender haired girl and the white eyed male. Tenten had a red mark on her forehead because her hand slipped and she hit her head on the table, Hinata was clutching her empty teacup with both hands while staring down at it intently. She was trying not to freak and pass out from the sudden appearance of a certain family member.

"Lavender's nice color on you." Neji flicks a wild strand back into place and Jen shakes her head defiantly, hair splaying everywhere.

"If you want me to I'll keep it this way." She offers as her hot chocolate shows up.

"No, let it grow out." He shakes his head and waves his hand dismissingly at the waitress trying to take his order. Unless the lighting had suddenly changed in the past few seconds, Jen was blushing as the pair chatted easily, eyes refusing to be unlocked for more then a second at a time.

"If you say so." She answers softly.

"I do say so." Neji says back, his voice unconsciously getting softer along with hers.

"Whoa, are we missing something?" Tenten jumped into the conversation, finally out of her shock slash headache. Neji looked at the other females around the table to find each of them thoroughly confused.

"You haven't told them yet?" He turns back to Jen and she hides behind her cup briefly, still blushing faintly.

"I wanted to wait for you. Ahem," She clears her throat mockingly and Sakura smacks her for it. "Ow! Easy girl… two very important things happened which led to the scene before you." Jen starts vaguely; she just loved torturing her friends like this.

"Well tell us!" Ino demands angrily.

"Be patient! So, Neji was walking me home after you left the other night and well we sort of let our affections out a little.…" She fought down her blush as she recalled the event clearly.

"More than a little." Neji smirks, stealing a sip of her drink.

"Are you going to tell the story or am I?" She asks defensively.

"Shut up and keep going." He says smirking, unknown to everyone else at the table he slipped his hand from the table and interlaced his fingers with her free hand.

"Yeah, keep going…" Tenten orders and leans closer excitedly.

"Well, we all know very well Neji is not the type of person to openly admit his feelings to anyone…" Jen continues, getting straight to the point this time.

"So I did the only other logical thing to express myself." He interrupts momentarily but she takes back over and finishes off with.

"He kissed me." It almost seemed rehearsed but they all knew better then that. Sakura blinked a few times, her mind working over the switching of speakers and processing what was just said. Ino was smiling devilishly, almost in accomplishment it seemed. Hinata was now staring wide eyed at Jen who was holding back from laughing at her friends reactions.

"So then…you two are…" Tenten asked slowly. Before Jen could say yes or no, Neji lifted their interlocked hands onto the table top for everyone to see.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh my god! I totally knew it!" Ino shouted in triumph and jumped out of her seat in glee.

"How was it?" Tenten hissed.

"Completely mind blowing." Jen smiled as Neji stole more of her drink.

"She practically melted." He smirked and gave her the half empty cup back.

"Did not! Okay, maybe just a little bit…" She admitted, caving under that stern pearl gaze of his with a soft giggle.

"So what then? Didn't you say two things?" Sakura interrupts and Jen turns to her, getting back on track.

"Yes, yesterday after the kiss-"

"She wandered out into the rain again." Neji cuts in again.

"She what?" Sakura growled and glared at the emerald eyed female as said female growled at her boyfriend.

"Neji!"

"I'm helping." He rationalizes and she squeezes his hand as hard as she can, making him wince for a moment before recovering and glaring at her warningly.

"No you're not." Jen hisses.

"Stop flirting and get on with it!" Ino slams her fist back on the table to redirect Jen's divided attention.

"Okay fine, I was a bit depressed and wandered out into the rain… Wait a minute, what were you doing out in the rain?!" The thought suddenly hit her and she glared at Neji accusingly but he didn't get a chance to ignore the demand.

"Who cares?" Tenten shrugged, wanting to hear more.

"I care!" Jen retorted but she was overruled by Tenten smiling brightly and speaking in her sickly sweet do-what-I-say-or-I-kill-you voice.

"Tell us the story before we tie you up and torture it out of you!" Tenten threatened and Jen shivered unconsciously shrinking towards Neji slightly.

"Oh, bondage…" Ino smirked and Tenten lashed out and slapped her. "Ouch! You hit harder then Sakura does!"

"Jen broke down crying and told me about the dare." Neji piped up suddenly earning him four stares and one glare from his new girlfriend.

"I knew it! You made her cry you bastard!" Ino shouted, getting several odd looks from other costumers in the small coffee shop.

"No it's not like that! It was the dare! I felt like I was lying to him and I didn't want to lie anymore." Jen said quickly, defending him from possible attack even though he would have been able to dodge what ever it was easily.

"So you told him about the dare?" Sakura concludes while Ino calms down.

"I had to." She responds, slouching slightly as if she did something wrong, the look was soon wiped away however by her quiet friend gripping her free hand gently.

"It's okay Jen-chan," Hinata assures softly.

"That explains the purple hair." Tenten nods, understanding now how everything worked out.

"Yeah." Jen laughs and flips it over her shoulder, admiring the dye job she spent all morning on, it was the reason she was so late in meeting her friends that morning.

"So… Operation Dare: Seduce Hyuuga Neji is completed." Tenten concludes, raising her drink and downing the rest of it is cheers.

"You all need hobbies." Neji concludes, while Jen had told him about the dare she didn't mention they actually named it. While Jen expected some sort of argument to the statement, her friends merely ignored him and moved onto a different thought.

"Truth or Dare is a hobby thank you very much." Tenten retorts and tries to take Jen's cup but it's snatched out of reach and Jen gulps down the rest of it before it was stolen away by both Tenten and Neji.

"You better take care of our little Jen-chan." Ino threatens, jabbing a finger in Neji's direction and he gives her a strange look like she was speaking a different language.

"Little?" Jen and the Yamanaka were the same height, hence the confusion.

"Yeah, don't you dare force yourself on her." She clarifies and Jen giggles, hiding behind her empty hot chocolate cup.

"Right, about that…" She mumbles but everyone at the table still heard it. A thump sounded as Hinata fell passed out to the floor while Sakura blushed madly.

"Jen!" Tenten shouted as Ino tried to jump across the table to tackle Neji but Jen pinned her down on the table laughing, one hand still holding onto Neji's somehow.

"Wait? I'm kidding!" She manages to say and Ino hits her lightly a few times for scaring them all like that.

They all cool down and Ino manages to revive Hinata, pulling her up off the floor to rejoin the conversation. "Well, now what are we going to do for entertainment?" Tenten sighs, rubbing her forehead to try and rid herself of the red mark from earlier. It was then a light sudden came on in Jen's mind.

"Hey Ino, ever dated anyone from another country?" She asks suggestively and Ino raises a thin eyebrow critically.

"No, why?" The suspicion dripping from her words was confirmed as Jen smirked, muttering one simple phrase they all had said at one time a week ago.

"Ino-chan, truth or dare…"

* * *

Thirty-nine pages! My god it's finally over! The end to such beautiful work! Excuse me while I rant for a little bit…

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story and gave me positive reviews:

Nappyhead – I'm so glad you appreciate the pervertedness I threw in for flavor!

Stealthrocker

Tormented-Soul -I hope you still think Neji was in character by the end of the story...

Kay Chan -I hope I didn't hurt your heart too much with all the "is he going to find out or not?" Do we need to call 911 or anything?

rpgprincess8

sesshyluva425

Thekingofb.s

Lollipopstrings –I finished! What do you think?

chaosdragon82 –Thank you so much with the input and reviews! You are my new best friend! And you can't say no! No, I'm kidding but thank you so much for the help!

Neji4me

And thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites!

Stealthrocker

Wierdo-Lover

rpgprincess8

sesshyluva425

Thekingofb.s

chaosdragon82

It makes me feel very accomplished that you all like it so much. I would also like to thank all my friends who helped and supported this story and helped me stick with it. This includes Kuro-san, Todo-chan, Ko-chan, and Lily-chan. I would also like to thank my boy Joe for not judging what I write and for getting me addicted to Neji. Neji is the bomb forever. There is no way of escaping his awesomeness! (Sorry, I'm fangirl-ing…back to the rant…)

And even through all of this I feel saddened. I may not post any new stories for a while because I have promised to work on some of my older stories to finish them up. These include You Want me to What and Time Well Spent. Also I must inform you I have intentions of making **_a second part to this story_**, however there are the countless other stories saved to my computer that have been neglected and such have yet to be posted, I really haven't decided which ones to share with everyone here… So saying that, it might be a while before the sequel gets up and running.

To all my wonderful readers and friends alike, if you have any suggestions for new stories, or even for one's already posted on here feel free to let me know! I am very open to new ideas and your input. After all, my goal is to get positive reactions from you, my readers! (Exceptions include my Splurge story and Author Talk 1, written expressly for a friend as is stated in the summaries. For the love of my sanity **_don't_** go read those!) Even if that idea has some strange pairings, I've probably seen them written by at least one of my friends or have written them myself and just haven't posted them, honestly I'll take whatever you are willing to give me. Plus the ideas will be fully dedicated to who ever suggests them. (If it's an entire story line then the whole story goes to you, simple right?)

I think that is enough of my ranting now. I would just like to give you all virtual hugs for being so good to me on this story and I hope you don't hate me for some of my previous and possible future lunatic attempts at stories. (Dueling Drunken Madness among them) Farewell my wonderful audience! bows and gives everyone virtual baked goods


End file.
